Together Again
by DelusionalReality
Summary: Hey all! It's still me, i just have a new name! Sarah's life takes an unexpected turn. Enter the Goblin King. Is Jareth there to make things better or worse? CH. 16 is finally up! rr and I'll give you a cookie!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Don't you hate these?  Oh well… I do not own any of the original characters, all right?  Don't kill me and don't sue me. You'll get… um… my math progress report, some pocket lint, and about $0.14, ok? I might throw in my chem. book if you really want it though…

A/N: Hiya!! This is my very first story at ff.net, so tell me if it sucks and I'll take it down, k?  Anyways, any and all reviews will be appreciated, so flame me if that's your thing. I don't care.  Thx, 

Underground Princess

Together Again

The young woman sighed while looking out the window of her small bedroom.

_'People always seem to assume that I live this charmed life in which my main worry is where I put my hairbrush yesterday.  That life ended when I was about fourteen years old. Just after I met _him_.  The time that I spent in _his_ fantastically odd maze changed my life.  It made me realize that life won't always go just as we would like.  The maze… the labyrinth… _his _labyrinth… _Jareth's_ labyrinth…___

__

Jareth… 

__

_I'm sorry.___

__

_I didn't understand.  I was too young and focused on retrieving Toby.  I blamed you for that trip for years, but it wasn't your fault. It was mine.  I wanted, subconsciously perhaps, to meet you and I was angry with my father and stepmother.  Wishing my little brother to you seemed, childishly maybe, to both meet the, in my little world, infamous Goblin King and get away from Toby's incessant crying.  It wasn't his fault that he was teething at the time. Wishing my brother into your care was a cruel, heartless thing for me to do and it wasn't fair.___

__

_~You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is. ~___

__

_I hear your voice in my dreams at night.  I feel your arms embrace me, as I lie in bed asleep.  Then I feel your lips brush my cheek and I wake myself up.  You are never there.  Why do you torment me like this?  If I hurt you with my words, I'm sorry, but it was the only way that I knew to get my brother back.  I didn't mean it the way it sounded.___

__

_~What's said is said. ~___

__

_I'm sorry…'___

__

Sarah sighed again and listened to the noises coming from her family downstairs.


	2. 1 Going To Visit

Disclaimer: YES! I FINALLY OWN… oh… that was just a dream… nevermind… I'm still just an un-payed author…I own only my own creations… oh well…

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Jareth paced his throne room, kicking various goblins that happened to be in his way as he listened in on his Sarah's thoughts of him and his labyrinth.  His white poet's shirt open halfway down his chest exposing the amulet that he wore around his neck.

~_Jareth…I'm sorry. _~

The Goblin King stopped pacing and grinned.  He moved over to the window and sat, conjuring a crystal to look in on her.  '_Four years…_' Jareth thought, '_it's been four years since I last saw her.  I wonder…_'

He looked into the orb that he held in his hand.  What he saw nearly made him drop the sphere.  His Sarah had grown up physically as well as mentally, but, if he was correct, she had retained her imaginative persona.  Her stormy gray eyes were still soft and dreamy, dark brown hair still long and thick, but her features had certainly matured.  She no longer had a child's body, but a woman's.  A rather beautiful woman's body.

~_I'm sorry._ ~

Jareth blinked then, still grinning, he tossed the crystalline orb into the air and caught it in one glove encased hand.  '_Ah, Sarah…you've nothing to be sorry for, love.  You merely did what you had to do to get your brother back.  And now that you've unknowingly summoned me…_'

Jareth turned away from the window abruptly, coming to a decision.  He searched the room for Sarah's friends.  He spied them sitting in the far corner talking about their trip through the labyrinth with Sarah.

"Hoggle," the king called, "come here for a moment if you would."

The dwarf looked over at him uncertainly, then got up and hobbled over.  Jareth waited patiently until Hoggle reached him then, dropping down to one knee, he looked the dwarf in the eye.  Hoggle seemed to be somewhat nervous and no wonder.  Jareth had not exactly come across as forgiving toward the dwarf, knight, and beast that had aided Sarah.

"Aye, yer majesty?  W-what is it?" the dwarf asked shakily.

"Hoggle, I have been called to the mortal world for a time.  I may return with someone or I may not.  Until such time as I do return, however, you, Sir Didymus, and, if you think he'll be of any help whatsoever, Ludo shall be in charge.  Should I be summoned by some foolish mortal," the king stated while watching the dwarf grow more at ease and attentive, "use this to call me."  Here the Goblin King conjured a crystal and handed it to Hoggle.  "Simply call my name, turn the crystal, and look into it.  Oh, and should anything, er, unusual," Jareth gave the dwarf a for-this-place look, "happen that _you_ cannot deal with, call me as well.  I mean it, Hoggle. If you have any doubt about handling a situation, don't try to. Just call me, understood?  I'm depending on you, Hoggle. Don't let me down."  Jareth clapped the dwarf on the shoulder.

Hoggle looked somewhere between bewildered, wary, and honored.  He struggled to get his emotions under control, succeeding only enough to say, "A-aye, y-yer majesty.  But are ye sure?"

Jareth smirked. "Yes, Hoggle, I'm certain.  I shall return…later."

"Yer majesty?"

"Yes?"

Hoggle shifted nervously.  "Where are ye goin'?"

Jareth smiled, saying, "I told you: I have been summoned into the mortal world.  Someone there has called my name.  Silently, granted, but I intend to answer this particular summons."

"But…who?  I mean who called ye?" Hoggle asked of his king.

Jareth vanished from the Underground with the word 'Sarah' echoing through the room.

Hoggle was rooted to the spot.  Didymus came over with Ludo.  "My brother," the eccentric knight called, "where hath our lord taken himself off to?  And why did he call milady's name?"

"Where Sawra?" asked the beast.

"What?  Oh. I guess she called 'im.  He went to see her.  Didymus, I gotta admit, I'm a little worried about Sarah.  Why would she call the king?  Better question: Why leave the three of us in charge?"  Hoggle looked at the knight questioningly.

"What!?  My lord left us in charge?  But it has been my belief these many long years that his majesty was none too pleased with us for aiding Lady Sarah.  What has brought about this change of face!?" Didymus exclaimed.

The dwarf, unfazed and used to such outbursts, shook his head, "I don' know.  He gave me this," Hoggle showed his friends the crystal, "an' told me to call 'im if someone summons 'im or if somethin' happens.  I don' get it.  He was actin'…nice, I guess.  And, if ye can take anymore shock, he remembered my _name_."


	3. 2 Thoughts And A Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: Hmmm… I think the word speaks for itself, don't you? Besides, I don't think anybody even reads these. Anyway, if it's not in the movie, it's mine. If it is, it belongs to Jim Henson.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Sarah!  Could you come down here for a moment, please?" came Karen's rather strident voice.

"Yeah, hang on a sec! I'm coming!" Sarah called back to her stepmother.  She groaningly pulled herself back from her memories, her thoughts of old and timeless friends. '_Hoggle_,' she thought as she got up and walked to her door, '_did Jareth make good his threats?  Sir Didymus, are you well and looking after Ludo?  Ludo…are you all right?  I miss you all so much.  Did Jareth hurt the three of you after I left?'_  She sighed and walked down the stairs to the living room where she heard her father and brother wrestling and Karen alternately egging them on and admonishing them to be careful, '_Will I ever truly belong here?' _

"Ha! I win!" came her brother's exuberant young voice.  Sarah looked over at the boy to find him straddling their father's back on the floor, grinning victoriously.  "Hey, Sarah," he called, "I finally beat him at his own game!"

"You sure did, munchkin.  How about you let him up and have a rematch?" '_I know they love me.  I love them, too, but I still feel that I don't fit in here.'_

Toby looked thoughtful for half a minute before shaking his head, blonde hair bouncing slightly, "Nah, he'd get me down and tickle me.  I've got homework to do anyway."

Sarah smiled and helped the boy up.  '_I love this boy more than even my father.  How could I ever leave him?_'  She noticed that her brother's eye's were sparkling, putting Sarah on her guard.  "Okay, munchkin, what are you up to?"

Toby gave her one of his myriad I-got–caught-but-I'm-not-telling looks and gave her a hug, whispering, "you'll see…"

Karen shook her head and told her son to go do his homework.  Sarah watched as her little minx of a brother ran pell-mell from the room.

"Oh, Sarah, there's a rather oddly dressed man in the foyer to see you," Karen told her stepdaughter.

Sarah froze. "Oddly dressed-," she whirled around and torn out of the room, '_it couldn't be…could it?_' Sarah came to a stop in the foyer and looked around almost frantically, '_nobody here…I wish…oh well…_'  She turned to leave the room when two wrapped around her from behind.  Two strong arms…

"Sarah…"

She whirled around and looked up into two mismatched eyes.  While Sarah remembered these same eyes as being cold in her youth, they were now filled with a degree of warmth that took her breath away.

"Jareth…?"

The throaty whispered question very nearly missed even his sensitive ears.  Jareth chuckled softly and drew her closer, cradling his love against his chest.

"Nearly seven years, Sarah.  Is that all you have to say to me?"

Sarah threw her arms around his neck and cried out, "Oh God!  Jareth!"  She started sobbing into the crook of his neck.

Jareth let his cheek rest against the top of her head while he rubbed one gloved hand down her hair and back while his other arm wrapped about her waist.

"Shh, shh, shh.  It's alright, love.  Don't cry. Shh.  Sarah…"  Jareth leaned away from her only enough to cup her beautiful face between his now bare hands.  "Sarah, please don't cry.  Everything will be fine.  I promise, love," he whispered, looking into her tear-bright storm-colored eyes.  The feel of his Sarah wrapped about him, sobbing, had filled Jareth with so much tenderness that he though he would burst.  Sarah's gasp alerted him to the fact that she had read what was written in his eyes.  Jareth flashed her a grin that made her smile shyly in response.  Then he leaned down until his face was inches away from hers.

Sarah read the intent in his eyes and sighed happily, leaning up until their lips met.  Her eyes fluttered shut when he immediately deepened the kiss and pulled her closer.  She felt him smile against her mouth when she twined her fingers through his wispy blonde hair.  Sarah moaned when Jareth broke away to trail hot kisses down her neck and up to her ear.

"Sarah…"

"Jareth I…Jareth, wait…p-please.  This can't happen…here."

Jareth straightened and looked down at her through passion-glazed eyes.  Her words hit him like a slap in the face.  "Sarah, I…"

"Sarah?  Are you ok in there, Honey?"

Jareth started and Sarah smiled. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," she called back to her father.

Jareth leaned forward and kissed her forehead tenderly.  "Oh, poor little love.  It seems I've thrown you off kilter.  I'll have to make up for that.  However, I now see why you were protesting.  This really isn't the best place for this, is it?  Hmm…Well, how about _here_?"

Sarah felt herself being seemingly pulled several ways at once.  She looked up at the Fae king before her and saw his mischievous grin, not unlike her brother's, then turned to  look around herself at their surroundings.  '_Wait.  This is…_'

Her room.

She looked back up at Jareth's passion-smoldering, wickedly dancing eyes.  He took in her surprise, then leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, her cheeks, her lips, then trailed his mouth down her neck to settle at her pulse-point.  He kissed the rapidly fluttering spot, then moved up to her ear.  Jareth nipped her earlobe playfully, drawing a moan from her, then moved to whisper in her ear.  "Sarah," he said, hands skimming down her sides and up her front to stop just below her breasts, "if this continues, love, it won't stop until we've reached completion, most likely, several times.  Do you want this?"

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Corner 

Hey Hey Hey everybody!  Well, what do you think?  Constructive criticisms will be taken into account and suggestions and encouragements will be greatly appreciated.  All flames will be used to stay warm when I go tent camping with my brother.

Special Thanks 

gurlie06: **hands you a cookie**  Thanks for the encouragement.  There were many times that I wanted to give up writing this story because it wouldn't flow right.  It's good to know someone thinks it's an ok story so far.

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

\/


	4. 3 Memories And Decisions

Disclaimer: Need I say more…?

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

'_Do I want this?  Of course I do.  It's just…_'

"Sarah?  Are you in there, Honey?"

Sarah jerked out of her reverie to answer her stepmother.  "Yeah, Karen.  What's up?"

"Your father and I just got off the phone with your grandparents.  We're taking Toby up there for the weekend.  You're welcome to come along if you like."

"No thanks, Karen.  I've got plans this weekend.  Send my love, though, okay?"

"Alright.  Have fun this weekend, Sarah, and behave yourself."

Sarah looked at Jareth and grinned.  "Not a problem, Karen.  Call me when you guys get up there.  If there's no answer at the house, call my cell, ok?"

"Sure, Sarah.  We'll see you Sunday night, then, okay?'

"Right.  I love you guys."

Toby's voice was heard through the door, "Sarah?  Can I come in and get a hug?"

Jareth sighed quietly when Sarah moved away to compose herself quickly. "Sure, Squirt.  As if I'd let you leave without one," she said as she opened the door.  Toby, who had been leaning on the door, fell forward.  Sarah caught him before he hit the floor.

"Careful, Toby."

The little boy looked up, startled, at the sound of that masculine voice.  Sarah watched as her brother's eyes went wide in shocked recognition.  "Y-you're-,"

"Toby?  We need to leave!"

"He's coming, Daddy," Sarah called.  "Toby, have fun this weekend, okay?  Give Grandma and Poppa my love, alright?"

"B-but, Sari, that's-,"

"I know it is, Toby.  We'll talk about it when you get back.  Toby, this is serious.  I want your word that you won't say anything about this to anyone.  Understand?"  Sarah looked into her brother's eyes solemnly, waiting for him to respond.

As Toby looked up at Sarah, Jareth watched the two of them with such longing that he sighed.  When Sarah glanced up from her conversation with her brother, he shook his head and smiled at the boy, saying, "We'll talk later, young man."

Toby looked up at him and nodded slowly, then gave his sister a hug.  Sarah watched, bemused as the small boy then walked over to Jareth and looked up at him.  Jareth reached one hand out to the child, surprising the young woman.  But what surprised her more was that her brother reached out his own hand, accepting the handshake.  Jareth and Sarah both chuckled slightly when the boy then tore out of the room and fall halfway down the stairs at which point, "Toby! Don't Run Down The Stairs!" was heard drifting up the stairwell.

Jareth pulled his love into his arms asking, "Well, Sarah?  It's your call."  Sarah looked up at him, her eyes searching his, then she sighed.  Jareth steeled himself, preparing for rejection.  When he heard her softly whispered words, the pain was almost tangible.

"Jareth, I can't do this."

Sarah felt him stiffen and looked deeper into his eyes.  That he had put on his impersonal mask almost broke her heart.  "Jareth," she said, smiling softly as she stroked his cheek gently, "that's not what I meant.  I meant was that I can't do this right now.  This has all happened so fast and, well, I don't do fast.  Please try to understand, Jareth, or if you can't understand, just know that I _do_ love you and I probably always have.  I just needed to grow up before I could see that I do.  Jareth, my love, I'm doing the best that I can and-,"

She was cut off when she was swept up into his arms and kissed thoroughly.  She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  She finally realized that he had walked them back to the bed when he laid them both down and simply held her.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Corner

Well?  What do you think so far? Please tell me!!!  If you review I'll give you a cookie!  **If anybody has any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated.**

Special Thanks goes to:

BatBLady: * hands you cookies** *** Thanks for your support!!  

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box." 

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

\/


	5. 4 Tender Moments And Scary Calls

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do one of these for each chapter?

… = mind to mind

ok, guys.  This chappie might be a little disturbing for some of you but pls bear with it, 'k?

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Hours later, Sarah woke suddenly to the strident ring of her cell phone.  She glanced at Jareth, who had also been woken, and gave him an apologetic smile.  Sarah knew that he watched her as she got up to stop the blaring jangle.  '_Wait a minute.  They can't be there, yet.  That's at least a nine hour trip and it's been, what, three and a half, maybe four hours?  Crap.  Something's wrong,_' Sarah thought as she hunted in her purse for her phone.  "Ha!" she cried, "Gottcha!  Hello?"

Jareth had gotten up shortly after she had to help her if she needed it.  When Sarah cried out triumphantly, he walked over to see what had made her so happy.  When she spoke into the small, rectangular object in her hands, he looked at her curiously.  The Goblin King was completely shocked when her brother's young and oddly panicked voice could be heard from the object.  Jareth started rubbing her shoulders to let her know that he was there for her.

"Sarah?  I-is that you?"

"Toby?  What's up, Baby?  I know you're not at Grandma and Poppa's yet, so-,"

Jareth listened intently to the conversation and what Toby said when he interrupted his sister absolutely horrified him.

"Sarah, something's happened.  There was an accident.  Mom and Dad… Sari…"

Sarah looked up at Jareth, terrified when the little boy broke off.  He shook his head when Sarah mouthed _please, God, no_.  Jareth realized that the little boy was still talking, and getting a little scared because 'Sari' wasn't answering him.  A glance at Sarah told him that she knew, or at least suspected, what had happened and that she was unable to talk to her brother as she was going into shock.  The Fae king wrapped one arm around the mortal who held his heart and took the phone from her.

"Toby?  Are you alright?…Yes…Oh, gods…alright…yes…I understand…we're on our way.  Yes, Toby…Alright…calm down…good boy…good…okay…yes…we're coming," Jareth told the boy calmly.

Sarah buried her face in his shoulder and cried her heart out after he had hung up with her brother.  Jareth set the phone down and wrapped both arms around her.  _Sarah, it's going to be ok.  Your brother is fine and I can take us to him, alright?  Toby's just a little scared right now.  Love, calm down, it's fine.  Now, concentrate on Toby._

Sarah looked up at him, startled when he spoke in her mind.  Jareth merely smiled and told her to focus on the little boy.  Sarah nodded and called up a mental picture of Toby, with his baby-fine blonde hair, bright blue eyes and dimpled cheeks. Jareth focused his magic and for the second time that day, Sarah felt the unmistakable feeling of being magically transported.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Corner

*cracks knuckles and messages fingers* Well whatcha think?   I know, I know.  Evil author didn't tell why Sarah went into shock.  But if you can't figure it out from what _was_ said… you aren't the readers I know you are.  Cookies for reviews!

Special Thanks

Michiru-san: Thanks for your support! * hands you cookies*

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."

 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |

\ /  
  



	6. 5 Scary Scenes And Comfortings

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah… yadda, yadda, yadda…Only the o/c's are mine… Why do I bother?

… = mind to mind

This chapter, like the last, contains material that you may or may not find offensive.  It is all part of the story and very important.  You have been warned.  Now, on with the story…

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Jareth-?  What…?" Sarah was still in shock and not thinking very clearly.  

Jareth smiled down at her gently, "Sarah, love, look around.  Do you see anything that looks familiar where your family could be?"

Sarah looked around confusedly, "No, Jareth, I can't see much of any-," she cut off because of a sudden light.  The young woman glanced up at the Goblin King, who had conjured and lit a crystal.  "Well, that certainly makes a diff… Oh.  My.  God.  Jareth!!  Look there!" Sarah pointed at what seemed to be an abandoned car.  She tried to run over to it, but tripped on a hidden stone,  causing Jareth to lunge in order to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Be careful, Sarah," he admonished.

She looked up at him almost sheepishly.  The two of them carefully made their way over to the car.  "Toby!?  Are you here!?  Daddy!?  Karen!? Where are you guys!?" Sarah called frantically.  The two adults waited for an answer before moving closer to the car.

"_S-SARI!?_" came a small and terrified voice.

"**_TOBY!!!_**  Are you ok, sweetheart!?  We're coming, baby!  Just hang on, alright?" Sarah and Jareth moved quickly toward the rear of the vehicle.  The two adults tried unsuccessfully to pry the door open.  "Hang on, minx, we're coming.  Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Just a little shook up I guess.  I'm scared though.  Sari?  Hurry.  Please."

The sound of her little brother pleading with her almost broke Sarah's heart.  She looked up at Jareth helplessly and he squeezed her arm to reassure her.

"Toby?  Get clear of the door," came Jareth's voice.  The little boy could be heard trying to move across the car.  The hairs on  the back of Sarah's neck stood up as Jareth seemed to concentrate on the car.  The back door suddenly came flying off of the vehicle.  Toby cried out and Sarah jumped and caught Jareth as he staggered backward from the effort.  Sarah looked up and saw her baby brother's tear stained face and was torn over what to do. A glance down at the Fae man in her arms decided the matter.  Toby may have been a little scared and slightly banged up, but Jareth looked exhausted and gray-tinged around the edges.

_Jareth?  A-are you alright?  You don't look very good…_

_I am fine, Sarah.  That just took more out of me than I thought it would._  Jareth shook his head , as though to clear it, and told her to check on her brother.  Sarah nodded and helped him to sit down.  She then ran over to the car and called out to the boy in the back seat.

Toby practically fell out of the car trying to get to his sister.  Sarah scooped him up in her arms and plopped down on the ground and simply held him close to her, murmuring, "Baby, Baby, Baby…"

Jareth carefully stood up and walked over to the pair of them and wrapped both arms around Sarah and Toby.

"Are you alright, my lad?" Jareth asked the little boy.

Toby nodded, saying, "Yeah, but…Mama and Dad…"

Sarah stood up and handed her brother to Jareth, then went to look at what had happened to her parents.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Corner

Sorry if any of you found this chappie disturbing.  Believe me, everything in here was absolutely necessary to the story.  Cookies for reviews, even if you flame me.  Questions?  Comments?  Suggestions?  Reviews are necessary for further posts.  * grins *  Sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles.  Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, but I need some suggestions desperately!

Special Thanks

BatBLady: * hands you chocolate chip cookies and milk *  Thanks for your input!!! 

Winged Vampy: * hands you three cookies *  I told you I was evil!!! Thanks for your review!!!!

DragonRose:* gives you cookies * I know the chapters are short, but I don't like typing up very long things.  The first (and last) time I tried to do so, I ended up with writer's block for a week and a half.  

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."

 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
\ /


	7. 6 Misuderstandings Resolved And A Hug

Disclaimer:…I really have to write these, don't I? Crud… oh well… I only own what was not in the movie.

A/N: I generally don't do these until the end, but some of you in your reviews have asked me to write longer chappies.  I  probably won't be able to accommodate you until _after_ school lets out for the summer(finals and all that…) but I will try to make the ones that I post before summer break a little longer than previous chapters.  I love you guys!!!  Don't forget to review!!!

… = mind to mind

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Jareth led the young boy a short distance away from the mutilated car.  He suddenly felt the child's unwavering gaze upon him and turned to look down at Toby.  "Are you simply going to stare at me, or are you going to ask me something?" the Fae said suddenly.  He watched, amused, as the boy started then turned slightly red for being caught staring.  Jareth waited patiently for the child to speak.

"Um, I-I did actually want to ask you something," Toby stammered.

"Go on," came Jareth's reply.

"Do…do I know you?  Not from the house, or as one of Sarah's friends, because that's not it, I know it's not.  But, from when I was really…" the eight year old boy trailed off, eyes widening.  "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed, "I _do_ know you, don't I?  Yes, of course I do.  From when I was a baby.  How many times has Sari told me that story?  To many to count.  She used to tell me before bedtime.  But it's more than that.  I've _met _you before, I know it!  But…I thought…Wasn't that a dream?"  Toby looked up at Jareth beseechingly.  When the older man shook his head, the boy gasped, "You mean, Sari really _did_ wish me into the Underground?  But that makes _you_…the Goblin King!?  Okay, I can deal with that.  I mean, you never actually, intentionally hurt me or Sari, right?  And since she _did_ ask you to take me, that means you're not the enemy, right?  And…You didn't let me be scared.  I mean, I _was_ scared at first 'cause I didn't know where I was or where Sari was, but you- You stopped me from being scared.  You…you sang to me, didn't you?"

Jareth was startled at how well the small boy remembered his time in the Underground and that Sarah had told him of her own experience.  But what was more remarkable than that was the fact that Toby remembered that he'd been sung to.  Realizing that he was making the boy nervous by not answering, Jareth smiled and dropped to one knee.  Now that they were eye level, he could see the wonder shining from Sarah's brother's face.  A tender look crossed Jareth's face as he gazed at the young child.  '_Oh, Toby.  You've grown so much since I last saw you.  You were such a delightful baby.  I'd not have adopted you out, I'd have either sent you back to your sister, or kept you with me.  I'd have been proud to have you as my son._'  Jareth reached a hand out to his love's little brother.  When Toby took the proffered hand, Jareth stood up and gathered Toby into his arms and held him the way he had seven years earlier.  "Yes, Toby, I did sing to you.  Over the years, I have found that, with human children at least, singing is comforting, familiar, and soothing to a child.  During your first hours in the Underground, you cried inconsolably.  You weren't hungry, tired, or bored.  You didn't need a change of diaper.  Nobody could figure out what you wanted.  Thus, the song.  You must understand, Toby, that the goblins were not used to such a noisy child and they were becoming annoyed.  I would not have allowed them to injure you, of course, but they were getting antsy.  When I brought you into the Underground, you were in my care.  You were my charge.  Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, it means you were responsible for me," the boy answered promptly.

'_You, Toby, like your sister, are very intelligent,_' Jareth mused. Aloud, he answered, "Yes, that's right.  I sang to you, not only because I thought you would enjoy it, but also to protect you from the goblins annoyance."

"Um, Jareth?"

"What is it, my lad?"

"Would-If Sari hadn't gotten to the center, would you have turned me into a goblin?"

Jareth looked at the boy in his arms, "No, what ever gave you that idea?"

Toby looked confused, "Sari said-,"

Jareth shifted the small boy so that he could gesture with one hand, "Why would Sarah tell you that I turn children into goblins?"

Toby was startled, "B-because…Well, she said that you told her you do."

"I said no such thing."

"Yes, you did.  You told her that she had 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth or I'd become one of you forever.  That's what Sari told me you said."

Jareth threw his head back and laughed, "Is that what she thought I meant?  Small wonder she looked so horrified.  No, Toby, I meant that you would become a member of the Underground and Fae forever.  I do not, I repeat, _do not_ turn children into goblins.  Why would I?  It's possible, yes, but the goblins are filthy, disgusting creatures of very limited intelligence.  When somebody fails to solve the Labyrinth, I have a decision to make.  Based upon how well the person did in the Labyrinth, I may or may not return the child to its family.  If I do not do that, however, the child will remain in a village on the opposite side of the castle than the Goblin City that is reserved for unwanted and lost children with a caretaker until I have found someone who wants to adopt it.  There is almost always some couple who cannot have children, but want to raise a child."

"Who'd've adopted me, Jareth?"

Jareth paused for a moment before answering, "I would have."

Toby looked at the man who held him for a moment, then threw his arms around Jareth's neck and hugged him.  The man was startled for the briefest of  moments, then returned the hug and looked up to see Sarah watching them with tears in her eyes.  Three long strides brought the two of them over to her.  Jareth removed one arm from Toby and wrapped it around his sister, bringing her into the embrace.  Jareth felt the boy half turn and wrap his arms around Sarah's neck, pulling her closer.

"Sari, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, T-Toby," came the reply, "I just need to be held by you guys for a minute, ok?"

"It's fine, my love.  So long as you need this, we won't move," Jareth told her, tightening his arm around her, feeling her slip one arm around him and the other around the boy in his arms.  He shifted the child so that they were holding him between them.  Jareth pressed his lips against the top of Sarah's head in an attempt to make her feel better.  When she only held him tighter he entered her mind.

_Sarah?  What is it?  Please tell me.  I cannot help you unless I know what's wrong.___

_Jareth?  Just take us home, please?___

"Of course, love.  Hold tight, both of you.  Sarah, picture something, some room, in your house, all right?" Jareth looked over Toby's head into her eyes.  She nodded and shut her eyes tightly in concentration.  The world shifted around them as Jareth transported them through Sarah's mental image.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Corner

As always, suggestions, questions, and comments are welcome.  You all know what I do with flames…I use them when I go camping.  I've got a huge project due next week in US History and finals start in two weeks, so don't expect up-dates any time soon, 'k?  I luv you guys!!

Special Thanks

BatBLady: * hugs you and slips you more cookies *  Thank-you ever so much for being my faithful reviewer!!  I'm doing my best with the longer chapters thing, but I don't have a whole lot of time to type.

gurlie06: * gives you cookies *  Thank-you for your input!!!

Angel Heart: * holds out cookies to you *  I know, I know.  I'm an evil author.  But hey… Keeps you coming back, though, doesn't it?

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

\ /


	8. 7 Upsetting Sights And Consoling Moments

Disclaimer:…yeah.  You all know what belongs to whom.  Don't sue me.  I'm not working right now.  You want to sue me?  You can, but  you'll only get pocket lint.

Wow, I'm back.  I didn't drop off the face of the planet…

The beginning of this chapter takes place while Jareth and Toby are talking.  Sarah has gone to see about her father and stepmother.  There is a little bit of profanity in some of her thoughts, so if that offends any of my readers/reviewers, I'm sorry.

_blah_ = mind to mind

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Sarah took one look at the driver's side door and felt her knees half buckle.  It had been completely smashed in.  '_What the hell happened!?  There are no other cars around, so…Oh God.  A hit-and-run?  I really don't want to but I'll have to ask Toby._'  She carefully pried the door open and touched her father's neck, checking for a pulse.  She found none.  '_Shit…Karen, we may have our differences, but please, _please,**please**_ be alive_,' Sarah thought as she walked around the car.  One look told her that her stepmother was dead.  The woman's head, neck, and chest were covered in dried, brownish blood.  '_I could tell from looking at the car that it was bad, but I didn't know it was _this _bad,'_ Sarah thought resignedly before turning  to find Jareth holding her brother in his arms talking to the boy the way she usually did, as though he were an equal.  

"Who would have adopted me?" the boy was saying.

Sarah watched, curious, as Jareth looked at the child for a moment before replying, "I would have."  It seemed so completely natural when Toby hugged him that Sarah felt her eyes fill up.  When Jareth looked up at her and saw her tears, he walked over to her quickly and pulled her into their hug.  As her baby brother wrapped his arms around her and Jareth kissed the top of her head, Sarah just about cried.  

"Sari, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, T-Toby," came the reply, "I just need to be held by you guys for a minute, ok?"

"It's fine, my love.  So long as you need this, we won't move," Jareth told her, tightening his arm around her, feeling her slip one arm around him and the other around the boy in his arms.  He shifted the child so that they were holding him between them.  Jareth pressed his lips against the top of Sarah's head in an attempt to make her feel better.  When she only held him tighter he entered her mind.

_Sarah?  What is it?  Please tell me.  I cannot help you unless I know what's wrong._

_Jareth?  Just take us home, please?_

"Of course, love.  Hold tight, both of you.  Sarah, picture something, some room, in your house, all right?" Jareth looked over Toby's head into her eyes.  She nodded and shut her eyes tightly in concentration.  The world shifted around them as Jareth transported them through Sarah's mental image.

As Sarah got her bearings, Jareth set the little boy down on her bed.  The child almost immediately got down and hugged him, then went to his elder sister and did the same.  Toby's hug seemed to snap Sarah out of whatever mood she had fallen into and she knelt down to embrace her brother.

"Sari, Mom and Dad are dead, aren't they," it wasn't a question and it broke Sarah's heart.

"Yes, baby, they are," she told him gently.  Sarah almost felt guilty about having to tell him that, but he needed to know and there was no way to soften the news.  The little boy's eyes filled up and Sarah gathered him up into her arms, rocking him back and forth.  "It's going to be ok, Toby.  I'll take care of you, I promise.  Shh.  It'll be alright."

Jareth watched as Sarah tried to comfort her little brother.  As she rocked him back and forth, the small boy began to fall asleep in her arms.  The Goblin King walked over to brother and sister and wrapped his arms around them, comforting them all.  When Sarah looked up at him, Jareth leaned down and touched his forehead to hers.  

Sarah disentangled one arm from Toby and wrapped it around Jareth's waist.  She felt him move as close to them as he could, then followed when he began to walk toward the bed.  They deposited a sleeping Toby into the covers and sank to the floor, arms around each other.  Jareth held her while she cried, for which Sarah was immensely grateful.

As Sarah's tears quieted, Jareth held her tighter.  He knew that he was alone with his thoughts, that Sarah had fallen asleep, when he felt her breathing even out.  '_Ah, Sarah, what am I going to do without you and your brother?  He's as charming now as he was when he was a baby.  How can I return to the Underground without you?  I love you both so much.  How could I function without you?_'  Jareth's thoughts and Sarah's sleep were interrupted when the phone in the hall rang.

Sarah groaned and reluctantly disentangled herself from Jareth and got up to answer the phone.  "Hello?"

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Corner:

Mwahahahahahahahaha!  Cliff hanger!!!  I know, I know evil author.  First I disappear for over a week, then I give you a cliffy.  Very mean.  Oh well.  It keeps you coming back (I hope).  I had to do part of a final then I got real sick.  I'm mostly better now though.  N E way, tell me what you think.  

Special Thanks:

CeredwenFlame: I like this side of Jareth too.  I mean who says he has to be the bad guy?  Thanks for your input * hands you a cookie *

Angel Heart: Finals do stink…so does getting the stomach flu, which is why I isn't update yesterday… * gives you a cookie *

draegon-fire: *holds out a cookie * do ya want one too?  


	9. 8 A Frightening Phone Call And Unexpecte...

Disclaimer: Yes, I own them all! Oh, excuse me for a minute. * Takes papers from someone off screen * Jim Henson? Who's Jim Henson? What's this about suing me? What did I do? Wait. HE owns them!? Well, okay… But can't I please own Jareth for a little while? No? Oh, rats. * kicks Jim Henson's lawyers in the shin *

Yes, Manda, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have a good excuse, I promise! I've been working, and having graduation parties for my brother, you know, the whole shebang. 

_blah_ = mind to mind

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

__

Last time:

As Sarah's tears quieted, Jareth held her tighter. He knew that he was alone with his thoughts, that Sarah had fallen asleep, when he felt her breathing even out. 'Ah, Sarah, what am I going to do without you and your brother? He's as charming now as he was when he was a baby. How can I return to the Underground without you? I love you both so much. How could I function without you?_' Jareth's thoughts and Sarah's sleep were interrupted when the phone in the hall rang._

Sarah groaned and reluctantly disentangled herself from Jareth and got up to answer the phone. "Hello?"

Now, on with the story:

"Sarah? Is that you?" came a rather familiar male voice. Sarah gasped in shock.

"Rafe? No way! How are you? Why are you calling at this hour?" She rattled off the questions in shock.

"I'm fine, Sar. And yes, Cori is fine, too. But, we do have a huge problem. Mom, the kids, and I were coming to see you, Dad and Toby, but…"

__

" 'But_' what_, Raphael Xavier?" Sarah demanded. By this time, both Jareth and Toby, who had woken up, were out in the hall listening to her conversation. 

"Did you watch the news tonight, Sar?" the young man asked.

"No, I had a bit of a crisis to take care of. Why? What happened?" The young woman smiled softly when Jareth picked up her brother, who immediatelyput his head on the Fae's shoulder. It was to be the last quiet moment for the rest of the night, for Rafe's next words shattered the peace.

"A plane crashed. Right onto the runway. Sar…we were on it."

Sarah's eyes went wide and she dropped the phone.

"Sarah? Sarah, are you there?" was heard coming from the small device. 

Jareth looked from Sarah to the boy on his hip to the phone on the floor. He then bent down and picked up the electronic device. "Hello?" he said, "Who is this? What did you say to Sarah?"

"Who's _this_?" came the young man's voice. "What happened to Sarah?"

"She has gone into shock over something _you_ said to her. What _did_ you say to her?"

"I told her that the plane that we were on crashed. Then the phone-,"

"RAFE!!! IS THAT YOU!?"

Jareth winced. "Toby, please don't yell in my ear. You'll make me go deaf!"

The little boy giggled and said, "Sorry, Jareth."

"Toby, is that you, buddy?"

Jareth handed Toby the phone since he seemed to know the person. "Yeah, it's me, Rafe. Hey, Rafe? What's the matter with Sarah? She was fine and then you called and then she sorta freaked out and dropped the phone. What happened to her?"

"Chill, Tobes. Let me answer one question at a time. We were on a plane to come see you guys, and the landing gear didn't work. The pilot was able to put the plane down, but…" the young man sighed, "Listen, Toby, put that guy back on the phone, ok?"

"Sure, Rafe," Toby said. "Here, Jareth. Rafe wants to talk to you."

Jareth took the phone from the child and put him on the floor next to his sister. "So your name is Rafe, is it?"

"Yeah. Listen, uh, what's your name?"

Jareth shook his head slightly, " My name is Jareth. I'm a…friend of Sarah's. Hold on for a moment, will you? I need to take Sarah in to sit down. Whatever you told her certainly bothered her a bit. All right, hold on." Jareth put the phone down on the table in the hall and lifted Sarah into his arms. He took her into the bedroom and put her on the bed, the called for her brother. "Toby! Come in here, please." The boy ran into the room. "Toby, sit with Sarah while I talk with Rafe."

"Yes, Jareth."

The Goblin King went back into the hall and picked up the phone. "Rafe? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Jareth."

"So, what did you say to Sarah that caused her to go into shock?"

Rafe sighed again. "I told her that the plane that we were on had to be put on the ground without the landing gear working. Nobody was actually hurt in the crash, but…Mom…"

"What about your mother? And what does this have to do with Sarah?" Jareth asked him.

"Jareth, Sarah is my younger sister. She's eighteen months younger than I am."

"Oh…Well then…What happened to your mother?"

"She-she had a heart attack during the crash. She didn't survive. The doctors said she was D.O.A."

Jareth was confused. "DOA? What's that?"

Rafe choked back a sob before replying, "Dead on arrival. She died before anyone could help her."

Jareth was shocked. '_Sarah's mother is dead? Great. How am I going to tell her?_' "Where are you now? Rafe, if you can tell me where you are at the moment, Sarah, Toby, and I can come pick you up."

"It's not just me, Jareth. There's three little kids with me."

"That's fine, just, where are the four of you?"

"We're at the local hospital. One of the girls is being treated for shock. But other than that, we're fine. Just…take your time, OK? Don't rush down here, and don't hurry Sarah along."

"Hang on, Rafe, Sarah's right here. She wants to talk to you." Jareth handed the phone to the young woman and lifted the young boy into his arms, listening to Sarah's conversation with her brother.

"She is?…Oh…Who?…Is she OK?…OK…Good…We'll be there soon, then…No, we won't rush…Yes, I promise… Raphael Xavier! You know I'm a safe driver and that I don't speed…Rafe, stop it! I would drive if I wasn't positive that I could, OK?…OK…All right…Well, we'll be there in a little while, OK?…See you in a few, then…Bye." Sarah hung up the phone and threw herself at Jareth, who juggled Toby into one arm and wrapped the other around the young woman, pulling her close. Sarah started crying against his chest. 

Jareth put the little boy on the floor and wrapped both arms around his lover. He murmured endearments in what sounded almost like Gaelic against the top of her head. _It'll be all right, love. Things will get harder before they get easier, but I will help you though this. I lost someone dear to me once. I got you back, however. But your brothers and sisters are here for you, as am I. Come now, love. We need to go pick up your siblings and I don't know how to drive a car. _

Sarah laughed against his chest. "True. And I did tell Rafe that we'd be there soon. Well, let's go then. Come on guys."

Jareth and Toby followed Sarah out into the garage, where Sarah unlocked Karen's mini van. When Toby looked at her curiously, the young woman smiled and told him, "Toby, there is no way on God's green earth that three adults and four kids will fit into my little sports car. It's just not possible. I mean, there's barely enough room for four teenagers." She smiled at her little brother, who grinned in return. Sarah helped the boy up into the van and buckled him in. Jareth asked her how to buckle the seat belt, so she helped him as well. When Sarah had buckled herself in and turned the van on, Toby asked if she would turn the radio. The girl complied and tuned the radio to a station to something that she didn't think Jareth would mind. As she suspected he might, Toby fell asleep within five minutes. Sarah turned the radio down and concentrated on driving, and not on her destination.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Corner:

There. How was that for a make up update? Tell me what you think, OK? I'm not gonna be able to thank all of my reviewers personally because I'm not at my home computer. Anyway, cookies to reviewers!! 

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."

|

|

|

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|

\ /


	10. 9 Meetings And Sleepy Little Boys

Disclaimer:…yeah.  Shut-up.  I don't care anymore.  * starts sniffling *  Really…Hey?  Oh yeah!!  I _do_ own something in this one!!  Rafe and the kids(except Toby) are mine!!  You can use them if you like, just ask me first, ok?

Please don't kill me, Amanda!  I'm sorry about the wait, but we had to help my brother pack up all of his stuff.  He moved to Wyoming with his fiancé.  * starts to cry *

_blah_ = mind to mind

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Sarah parked the van in the hospital parking lot, turned off the engine, and leaned her head against the wheel.  Jareth looked over at her concernedly, then reached over, unbuckled her seat belt, and pulled her onto his lap.  While he stroked the back of the head, Sarah cried silently against his chest.

"Sarah?"

The two adults started.  They hadn't even heard the little boy wake.  "What is it, Toby?"

"Where are we?"

"At the hospital."

"Then why are we still in the car?"

This time, Jareth answered before Sarah could.  "Your sister needed a moment to collect herself, my lad."

"Then why is she in your lap?"

"She also needed a moment of comfort."

"Oh.  Okay.  Can we get out now?"

Sarah chuckled softly before climbing off of Jareth's lap.  She got out on one side and Jareth on the other.  The young woman watched as the Goblin King opened the back door and lifted Toby out of the van.  After they were all out and all of the doors were shut, Sarah locked it up.  The three of them walked up to the entrance and went inside where they were met with,

"SARAH!!!"

Sarah grinned and went down on her knees when two children ran over to her.  She wrapped them both in a tight hug as though she would never let go of them.  A deeper voice was heard calling the children back.  Sarah looked up at her brother and gave him a wobbly smile.

"Leave 'em be, Rafe.  They're not hurting anyone or anything.  At the moment."  Sarah pulled both children closer to her.  "Besides which, I need a hug from these two.  To reassure me that they're really here."

"What about me, Sar?  Don't I get a hug?"  Rafe asked plaintively. 

"Only if you get off your lazy butt, come over and get one," she told him.

"You drive a hard bargain, sister-mine," Rafe said, walking over.  He moved both children aside and scooped Sarah off of her knees and into his arms, spinning them around.

"Rafe!"  Sarah said, giggling, "put me down!"

"No!"

Jareth watched Sarah and her brother with amusement shining from his dual colored eyes.  He looked the young man over closely.  Rafe looked quite a bit like Sarah, with the same thick, dark hair, grayish eyes, and creamy complexion.  He towered over Sarah's own five foot six inch stature at about six feet three inches tall.  Jareth could see that Sarah loved him greatly and that the feeling was more than mutual.  The Fae looked down at the two children watching him.

"May I help you with something?" he asked.  Jareth watched, amused, as the boy tried to hide behind his sister.

"Why are you holding Toby?" she boldly asked him.  Her brother tugged at her hand and whispered in her ear.  She shook her head and whispered back, then looked up at the Goblin King expectantly.

"He's asleep.  I didn't want to awaken the boy and make him walk, so I carried him.  And what are your names?"

"Nuh-uh!  My mama always told me not to tell people who I don't know who I am!  Didn't your mama teach you that?"  The little girl looked askance at him, as though daring him to disagree with her.

"Well, yes, she did," Jareth remarked and smiled when the girl-child looked extremely pleased with herself.  "However," he continued, "I often didn't listen to her.  After all, if you don't tell your name to people whom you do not know, how do you expect to meet anyone?"

The boy giggled at the confused look on his sister's face then turned to Jareth.  "I like you.  Not very many people can make her be quiet like that.  And I agree with you.  My name's Skylar, by the way.  Mostly people call me Sky, though.  Hers is Cori.  We're Sarah's little brother and sister.  Jam's over there on the couch.  He's asleep, too," the tiny boy said all in a rush as though he were afraid that his sister would shush him.

Jareth looked in the direction Sky had pointed and, sure enough, there was a young toddler asleep on a cushioned bench.  He then glanced down at the boy.  "His name is Jam?"

Skylar and Cori giggled at the look on Jareth's face.  "No," Cori managed, "His name is Jamerson.  But we all call him Jam."

"Ah.  I see."

_Um, Sarah?_

_What?_

_I think we'd best get these children home._

_While I know you're right, and I agree, what makes you say that?_

_Oh, perhaps only the fact your siblings have informed me of._

_And what would that be, love?_

Jareth smiled.  _Your brother Jamerson is asleep on a bench on the other side of the room.  I think he's about two._

"WHAT!?"  Sarah burst out aloud.

Jareth winced at her volume and Toby woke up.  Cori, Skylar, and Rafe jumped in surprise.  Sarah glared at her older brother and stalked across the room.

"Sari?"  Toby called.  "Whatsa matter?  Why'dja yell like that?"

"Hey, Toby."

"Huh?  Oh, hi Sky.  Hi, Cori."  Toby yawned hugely and rubbed his eyes then leaned his head against Jareth's chest where it had been while he'd slept.  Rafe walked over to greet his half brother, fully intending to take the child from the stranger holding him.

"Com'ere, Squirt.  I need a hug," he said.  When Toby only leaned over and squeezed him briefly, Rafe scowled at Jareth, who grinned.  "Toby, com'ere," Sarah's older brother said imploringly.

"Nuh-uh, I'm fine with Jareth.  'Sides, he said he'd carry me if I got sleepy.  Well, I got sleepy," Toby said with the simplicity only a child can create.  The little boy offered his half-brother a sleepy grin and lay his head back on Jareth's shoulder.

"Jareth, huh?  That's right, I spoke to you on the phone, didn't I?"  Rafe looked at his sister's friend closely.  When the man only inclined his head slightly, Rafe's gray eyes narrowed.  "How did the two of you meet?" he questioned.

"I met your sister through this young man, actually," Jareth knew that, for a time at least, he had to handle this carefully.  He could feel Sarah's eyes on him while she tended her brother.  "He got separated from her when he was small and, through me, they were reunited."

Rafe nodded and Jareth felt a wash of relief that the young man had bought the story.  Sarah came back over with the toddler in her arms.

"Come on, guys.  Let's go home," she said.

Both men nodded and Rafe lifted four-year-old Skylar into his arms, then took nine-year-old Cori by the hand.  As the group of seven made their way to the van, Jareth established a mental link with Hoggle for a report on how things in the Underground were going.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Corner

Hey guys!  Like I said, sorry for the delayed update, but oh well.  Anyway, tell me what you think.  Y'all know what I use flames for so I don't care if you do flame me.  I'll only ignore you(unless you tell me something worthwhile).  If you don't like my story, tell me why and then leave me alone, 'k?  Okay.  I love you guys!

Special Thanks:

NightChild0101:  Of course! * hands you a cookie *  There you go!  Thanks for your input.  Did it meet your satisfaction?

draegon-fire:  *hands you a peanut butter cookie *  And the plot thickens…

Dragon Rae:  * cookies!*  LOL.  Thanks!

Maeve:  *gives you a cookie *  Soon enough?  Or not?

Angel Heart:  *gives you a gift basket of sweets and cookies* (for the road)  Awww…I'm gonna miss you…Thanks for your input and support!  Come back soon!  Have fun!!

CeredwenFlame:  * hands you a cookie *   My muses loved those treats!  And it isn't their fault that this chappie is so late.  I just haven't had time to write for a while.  *muses slip you extra cookies*   There, see how they are?  They've been after me to update for ages!  By the way, there were only three kids with Rafe.  Just an FYI.  ;-)

BatBLady: *hands you cookies*  Thanks for supporting me through this!

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."

 |

 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |

\ /


	11. 10 Discussions and Confrontations

Disclaimer: Must I go through this torture with every single chapter? L Please don't make me!  What!? *angrily turns to someone off screen* Oh…um, ok…sure… *turns back to readers* So, anyway, I was just informed that I was being to loud and could I please keep the crying to a lower volume.  Whatever, mean old people.  How is a person supposed to grieve quietly!?  *turns away again*  Oh, for the love of God, people!  Shut up!!  *turns back and heaves a sigh*  I only own what wasn't in the movie…hmmm…I own what wasn't in the movie…I OWN RAFE!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! 

Rafe: I think I had better leave now.

Jareth: Yes, she is sounding a bit deranged, isn't she?

U. P.: Hey!  *starts to sniffle*  Th-that's not nice…

Sarah: *hugs U.P. and glares at the guys*  She's right.  That was mean.  I expected better out of both of you.  It's ok, don't cry.

Toby: *wanders in*  Hey, what's the matter?

U.P.: *points at Jareth and Rafe*  They're mean!!!

_blah_ = mind to mind

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

After getting home and putting the kids to bed, Sarah, Jareth and Rafe sat in the living room, trying to get past initial misgivings and waiting for the kids to wake up from nightmares.  While they did this, however, Rafe tried to get to know Jareth.  He wasn't very successful, for Jareth didn't know what to say to the young man in answer to his questions.  Finally, the Fae turned to the rather amused young woman almost helplessly.  

"Sarah, this does, after all, concern you as well as me.  Why don't you answer some of these questions," Jareth was feeling increasingly on edge.

"I would, Jareth, really, but Rafe hasn't actually asked me anything.  All of his questions have been directed at you, my friend," she said while trying almost vainly to hold her mirth in check.

"All right, _Sarah_," Rafe started.  "Why don't you tell me, oh-so-beloved baby sister of mine, how you and Jareth met."  He looked at her expectantly and she smirked in response.

"Because I don't want to."

Both Rafe and Jareth looked at the grinning woman blankly.  Then, Jareth burst into a rich belly laugh and Rafe looked at his younger sister wryly.  "Smooth, little sister, very smooth," the young man said, "Let's see if I can rephrase that question.  Ummm…ok.  Tell me, Sarah, how you and Jareth, here, met."

Sarah looked disappointed that he had been able to come up with that so quickly.  Time was her quick wit, which she had always been rather proud of, would have silenced him for longer than a few seconds.  "Well," she started, "remember the time that I told you about that one night when I was 14, when I was babysitting Toby-,"

_Sarah, love, are you certain you want to tell him this? ___

_Jareth, I have never in my life lied to my brother, so he has no reason not to believe me.  Besides which, he already knows what happened.  I just didn't tell him your name. ___

_Oh, really?  And he believed you?  Incredible. ___

_Why is that incredible? ___

_Simply put, Sarah, I have checked up on others who have defeated the Labyrinth, and many of them end up back in the Underground because they call on me to take them back there.  Their families will often have them put in mental hospitals or locked in their rooms.  Quite often, in the past, they even ended up locked in attics. ___

Sarah gasped, drawing an odd look from her brother. _That's terrible!!  Who would do something like that? ___

_You might be surprised, my love. _

"Okay, buddy," Rafe said, standing up, "who in all the Hells are you?  Because I _know_ that you and Sarah just had some sort of conversation, and I would appreciate if you did not leave me out.  What concerns my family concerns me.  And so help me if you've hurt them in any way shape or form, I'll-,"

Both Jareth and Sarah had been staring up at him, but at the threat, the Goblin King and the young woman stood up and faced off with the Sarah's older brother.  "While I understand your trepidation, Rafe, _do not_ threaten me.  I can assure you that you will not enjoy the outcome.  Have I made myself clear?  Your family has nothing to fear from me, and they never have.  The only reason that I-,"

"Jareth?"

All three adults turned at the very young voice.  Toby, Cori, and Skylar were standing in the entryway, Jamerson in Cori's arms.  All four children looked tired, frightened, and extremely upset that their favorite people, their anchors, the only family that they had left, were arguing loudly.  Toby went on, "What's going on, guys?  We heard you yelling all the way upstairs.  Jareth?  Whatsa matter?"

Jareth smiled at the small boy, of whom he had grown rather fond.  "Nothing, Toby, my lad.  Come here."  When the little boy ran over to him, Jareth lifted the child into his arms.  Holding the small child close, Jareth looked at the other children who had followed Toby.  After glancing up at Sarah and seeing the fond smile she sent his way, the Fae knelt down, Toby still in his arms, and made eye contact with the two small children.  "The three-sorry, four- of you should be in bed.  Come, let's let Sarah and Rafe talk, while we get you lot back to sleep."

"Hold it.  I _do not_ want you going anywhere with my siblings alone, pal.  Come on, guys.  Bed can wait for half an hour," Rafe motioned the kids away from Jareth, infuriating Sarah.

"Just what do you mean by that, oh-enlightened-brother-of-mine?  What exactly are you insinuating?"  Sarah was livid.  She couldn't believe what Rafe had just said.  "The kids need their sleep, and Jareth volunteered to put them to bed while you and I have a much needed talk."

"I think I made myself clear, Sarah.  I don't want the kids alone with him.  How do you know he isn't some kind of serial rapist or something?"

Jareth froze.  Toby shifted uncomfortably in his arms.  Sarah let out a gasp.  '_Now he's gone too far._'  Jareth stood up and crossed to Sarah.  After placing Toby safely in her arms, the Fae turned to the young woman's older brother.  In a voice so calm that Cori, Skylar, and Toby were suddenly very alert, the Goblin King said, "Rafe, I would like to have a private word with you."

"P-private?  Why?  Can't say what you want in front of my family?  Don't wanna risk my sister and Toby's image of you?"  Rafe looked very slightly unnerved at Jareth's tone.  '_He's too mad to be _this_ calm…_'

"No," Jareth said, " I simply do not want to frighten the children any more than they already are.  Now, are you coming?"

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Corner

Dundundun!!  Hey guys!!!  Sorry about the wait!!!  If you read the note, you know that not only was I not getting very many reviews, I had serious writer's block.  Sorrysorrysorry!!!!!!  Please don't hurt me!!  Anyway, tell me what you think!!  Y'all know what I do w/ flames! ^-^

Special Thanks: cookies for y'all!!

Becka-chan: awww…thx!!  Here's the next chappie for ya!!

Fairygoddess: actually I don't know who she is. Oh well…tell me what you would like to see happen!!

Avistone: thanks!!

Spuffylover: Hehehe…yer funny!! Here's the update!!

Gail: here ya go!

gurlie06: hmmm…well, good luck!!  I could try to help if you like.  Thx!!

AnimeHuntress: awww…thankies!!  It's not just too few reviews…IT'S SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK!!! *clears throat* did that come out of me?  Hehehe 

Angelus Dei: wow!  You signed up just for me?  *faints*  Thanks for your grammar tips!!  Tell me what else you think should happen!!  Maybe I'll use it!

Djinn: I know it's not a good idea, but I wanted to let peeps know why I hadn't updated and about my problem…

Dragon Rae: lol funnyfunnyfunny!!  

BatBLady: there ya go!  What do ya think?  More drama?  Less?  Heeeelp!!! Thankies!!

Addie:  Thanks for reviewing!!!!

Bloodlust Night:  yes, I admit it.  I'm addicted to drama! Hehehe  thankies!

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."

 |

 |

 |

 |

\ /


	12. 11 More Confrontations and New Friends

Disclaimer: No!  I refuse to do this again!!  Y'all can't make me!!  *runs away screaming "no!"*

Sarah: *runs after U.P.*  Hey, come back!  Jareth, Rafe!  Help me!

All but Toby: *chase U.P. down and drag me back* 

Toby:  What's goin' on?  *walks cautiously over to U.P.*  Hey, whatsa matter?

U.P.: *looks down at Toby*  *sighs* nothing…

_blah…_ = mind to mind

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Sarah and the children froze.  The two men in the room faced off against each other, glaring.  The young woman looked at both of them in turn, then turned her attention to the kids.  "Okay, guys.  Show's over.  Upstairs.  Now.  I'll be up in a minute."

Toby looked into his sister's eyes.  Baby blue met stormy gray, and the little boy knew that his sister was serious.  He nodded and Sarah set him on his feet.  Toby turned to the other three children and motioned them to follow him out of the room.

Once the four kids left, Sarah turned to the only two men that she loved more than anyone else.  "Rafe, that was uncalled for.  I trust Jareth as much as I trust you.  I've know him for a very long time, and I know that, while he has what most people would call a 'bad side', he wouldn't be him without it.  I-,"

"Sarah," Jareth cut in smoothly, "perhaps, if he is to understand, he must be shown."

Sarah turned her head so quickly to look at him, she made herself slightly dizzy.  She nodded her head slowly.  This wasn't how she'd planned to break the news to her brother about Jareth's identity.  However, Rafe had decided to cast stones around, so if he went into shock it was his own fault.

"Sarah, what is he talking about," Rafe asked cautiously.

"Well, this wasn't how I had planned on you finding out, but you insulted him and must now learn the error that you made," the girl said while glaring mutinously at her brother.  Meanwhile, Jareth had produced a crystal discreetly and was now spinning and weaving it around his hands.  Sarah started at the sudden darkening of the room and thunderstorm that came up out of nowhere outside.  The young woman shook her head when she heard the goblins start swarming the house.  "Jareth.  Kindly keep them _down_stairs," Sarah admonished.

"Of course, love."

"Sarah?  What's going on?"

"Well, this is what happens when you insult Jareth.  He gets mad.  You, my brother, are lucky that you aren't in an oubliette.  You know-,"

"SARAH!!!"

Sarah swore.  "Jareth!!  I told you to keep them down here!!  Toby may know that they won't hurt him, but the others don't!!"  Sarah said this as she was running out of the room and up the stairs, closely followed by Jareth, now in his formal attire, and her brother.  Cori and Skylar were standing on Toby's bed with Jamerson when they got into the room, while Toby was both trying to calm them down and play with his long-missed friends from the Underground.  Sarah giggled at the goblins' antics as they jumped up and down around Toby, then moved over to the bed, letting Jareth deal with his subjects.  "It's okay, guys.  They won't hurt you.  C'mere, Jam.  It's okay.  Shh, shh, shh," Sarah comforted the frightened child as best she could, then took him over to Jareth.  "Here," she said handing the toddler to him, "he's afraid of the goblins.  Reassure him."  Sarah smiled at her lover.

Jareth took the tiny boy into his arms and knelt down amongst his well-meaning, if often disobedient subjects.  "Zoul," Jareth called, "come over here, please."  One of the calmer, gentler goblins walked over to Jareth and the baby.

"Yes, my lord," the creature called Zoul asked in his own kind, though not overly boisterous, manner.  Jareth put Jamerson on the floor between himself and the goblin.  Jamerson tried to climb back up into his arms, causing Zoul to smile.  "I believe I see the problem, majesty.   Let's see…," the goblin crouched down so that he was eye-level with the toddler.  "What is your name, little one? I'm Zoul."

Jam stopped trying to climb on Jareth and looked up at the goblin.  Though his eyes were still frightened and he was acting rather timid, Jamerson smiled up at Zoul.  He took a deep breath, for someone his age, and said in his little baby voice, "Jam."

Zoul smiled.  "Jam, is it?  Well, Jam, why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to some of the others.  Come on," he said.

"Come on, Jam!  It's okay, guys!  They won't hurt you, I promise," Toby called to the others.  He was sitting on a particularly tall goblin's shoulders.  The boy looked over at Cori and Skylar sitting on the bed.  "Seriously, guys, they won't hurt you."  Toby grinned when Skylar, the more adventurous of the two, climbed off the bed and walked cautiously over to Jareth.  

Skylar positioned himself between the crouching Goblin King's thighs after Zoul had moved away with the toddler.  Sky leaned back against Jareth's chest and the older man's arms almost instinctively went around the boy.  "What are they, Jareth?  Why are they so loud and ran-ran-ranbucshus?"  The boy looked up at him.

"Rambunctious?  Because, Skylar, the goblins are very boisterous creatures.  They tend to-,"

"GOBLINS!?"

Everyone in the room, goblins included, turned toward the door.  There stood Rafe looking horror-stricken at the children playing with what looked like monsters in his younger half-brother's room.  He stared at Jareth for a moment, and then recognition seemed to dawn on him.  "Oh, God…" was all he said.  Rafe strode into the room to the bed.  He lifted Cori into his arms and called Skylar over to him.

"No.  I wanna stay with Jareth.  He's teachin' me about the goblins.  And _you_ in'erupded him," the child told his brother.  The five year old stuck his tongue out at his older brother in a rather childish manner.  Sky giggled when the Fae ruffled his hair and stood up.  The boy squealed when he was lifted high into the air.

Jareth lifted the small boy into his arms and walked over to Rafe.  "Young man," he started, putting Sky on the floor next to him and plucking Cori from her brother's clutching embrace, "I don't know where you got the idea that I am going to hurt you or the children, but I suggest that you forget about it."  Jareth put the nine-year-old girl on the floor next to Skylar.  "I no more plan to harm your siblings than I plan to harm you.  I love Sarah with all of my heart, and I like children far more than I like adults.  I would probably even like you if you stopped insulting me every other breath."  All of this was said in that same deadly calm voice and had Rafe almost cowering against the wall.  "Am I understood?"

Rafe nodded once and Sarah shook her head, saying that Jareth would earn Rafe's trust much easier by not threatening him.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Corner

Wow, I'm not dead…Sorry about not updating for so long, but I had family in from Cali this last week.  Hehehe 

Special Thanks

Demented: Hehehe…there.  Now you know.

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."

 \

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

\/


	13. 12 Jareth's Advocate

Disclaimer: *sticks tongue out at you all* I'm not going to do this. I'm not going to do this ever, ever again. You can't make me!!

Cori: *walks into the room* *looks at me* Do you want Jim Henson's company to sue you?

Me: *sighs and hangs head* *mumbles*I only own what wasn't in the movie. If it's mine please ask before using it.

Sarah: *pats me on the back* It's ok…

A/N: This chappie is mostly from Cori's perspective, 'K? I'm giving you two chappies this time cuz I haven't updated in over a month.

_blah…_ = mind to mind

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Last time:

__

"No. I wanna stay with Jareth. He's teachin' me about the goblins. And you in'erupded him," the child told his brother. The five year old stuck his tongue out at his older brother in a rather childish manner. Sky giggled when the Fae ruffled his hair and stood up. The boy squealed when he was lifted high into the air.

Jareth lifted the small boy into his arms and walked over to Rafe. "Young man," he started, putting Sky on the floor next to him and plucking Cori from her brother's clutching embrace, "I don't know where you got the idea that I am going to hurt you or the children, but I suggest that you forget about it." Jareth put the nine-year-old girl on the floor next to Skylar. "I no more plan to harm your siblings than I plan to harm you. I love Sarah with all of my heart, and I like children far more than I like adults. I would probably even like you if you stopped insulting me every other breath." All of this was said in that same deadly calm voice and had Rafe almost cowering against the wall. "Am I understood?"

Rafe nodded once and Sarah shook her head, saying that Jareth would earn Rafe's trust much easier by not threatening him.

***

Cori woke up to the muted sound of far off-arguing, like she'd heard from Momma and Myles over a year ago. '_What's going on? Who's yelling? Why?_' The nine year old climbed off of the bed carefully and looked around. '_What the-? Oh, that's right…they're the goblins…Jareth's goblins…_' She sighed and carefully wound her way around her sleeping brothers and the slumbering Underground creatures. As Cori reached the staircase, she placed the voices. '_That's Sarah, Rafe, and Jareth! Why are they fighting? Or rather, why are Sarah and Jareth fighting with Rafe?_' Although she knew it was wrong, the small girl listened at the kitchen doorway.

"Rafe, I'm not going to tell you again! He's not going to hurt anyone-,"

"That may not be true for very much longer, Sarah," Jareth said, "I'm getting very close to hurting your brother, or at least hurling him into an oubliette. I am trying to keep my temper in check," he ignored Rafe's snort of disbelief, "partially because he is your brother and I respect that, but mostly because I am a guest in your home and I do not want to wear out my welcome. Rafe, I am going to ask you one last time. What, exactly, have I done to cause these suspicions of yours?" Jareth looked at the younger man expectantly.

Cori sucked in her breath sharply when she heard her brother reply, "You're you. What other reason does there need to be?" The young girl decided then and there to make her presence known. "Rafe," she said, walking into the room, "that's a rude, mean, cruel thing to say. I know everything that Jareth did, sorry Sar', but I was listening on the other phone, and I still trust him. And don't say that it's 'cause I'm a kid, 'cause I'm not as much of a kid anymore. I'm nine years old and have dealt with two, count 'em: _two_ divorces. Yes, I remember Momma and Daddy's divorce. I lived through that crash a few years ago with Myles, same as you did, and the one yesterday. Not only that, but last night Toby told me that Daddy and Karen are dead, so you can't say that I'm a little kid anymore, because I'm not. I know what horrible things people can do better than almost anyone, 'cause of what happened last year, and you know what? Jareth could have kept Toby by throwing more crap at Sarah, but did he? No, Sarah won Toby back and Jareth didn't try to find a way around his rules. So, I don't care what you say, _I_ trust Jareth with my life and those of my brothers and Sarah, so maybe, just maybe, you should give him a chance, too." By the time Cori had finished with her angry outburst, her small chest was heaving, her voice was hoarse as though she had been yelling (which she had), and all three adults were staring at her incredulously.

Jareth cleared his throat and said, "Well. I seem to have a young advocate." Sarah chuckled and Rafe looked about ready to explode back at his much younger sister. Jareth, however, had other ideas. He walked over to the child and held a hand out to her, which she took willingly. The Goblin King drew the young girl to him and wrapped his arms around her. Rafe stiffened when he did so, but Sarah smiled softly, knowing that her baby sister would now hold a special place in Jareth's heart and that he would always protect her to the best of his ability simply because she had defended him from her own brother, risking the hot-tempered youth's wrath. Sarah knew that while Rafe would never intentionally injure the young girl, he could scar her emotionally by yelling at her, so she shushed him before he could start.

Jareth, meanwhile, was thanking the youngling profusely for intervening when she did or he may have done something drastic. The little girl giggled softly and whispered back that Rafe 'prob'ly woulda deserved it.' Jareth smiled and stood up, taking the little girl with him and causing her to squeal. The Goblin King looked over at the other two adults in the room. Sarah was smiling and Rafe was scowling. "Rafe, if you are referring to the incident with me taking Toby to the Underground, you are sorely mistaken. Sarah wished for me to take him there in a moment of temper. While, yes, I knew she had not meant anything by it, I am bound to rules just as everyone else is. When someone makes that wish, I am bound to comply. However, I believe that I know why you are so alarmed. Toby told me last night that Sarah told _him_ that I turn children into goblins. I would like to clear that up. Sarah, when I said that your baby brother would become one of us forever, I did not mean that I would turn the boy into a goblin."

"You didn't?"

"Certainly not. I meant that he would have become Fae. Children who are wished into my care are _my_ responsibility. While, yes, it _is_ possible for me to turn people into goblins, why would I want to? I'm the one who has to put up with them. And, as the three of you saw last night, they are filthy disgusting creatures, though they most always have good intentions. Speaking of the goblins…" Jareth broke off when Toby and Skylar came downstairs with Zoul carrying Jam in his arms. "Good morning, you lot," he said.

The two boys mumbled a good morning, Zoul bowed to his liege lord, and Jam smiled sleepily. Sarah got everyone sitting down and started setting breakfast out.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

A/N: OMG!!! *drops down on knees* Please don't hate me!!! I was so much busier this summer than I thought I would be. I am soooooo sorry!!! How was that for a make up chappie, tho? Remember, this is me we're talking about, and all of my short chappies. 

Special Thanks:

Angel Heart3: Welcome back!!! *gives you a hug* Really? You like? *jumps for joy* Yay!!! *gives you extra special cookies*

draegon-fire: What do ya think? *hands you cookies*

Blue Bliss Dragon: Is that length more to your liking? Don't get used to it, I'm making up for not updating for over a month!! No worries, though! I have some of it planned out, and I've gotten passed my block!! Woo-hoo!! *gives you cookies*

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\/


	14. 13 Confusion and The Giggles

Disclaimer:…F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N= FUN, ONLY WHAT'S NOT IN THE MOVIE IS MINE!!!

Me: *looks down at Cori* There. Do you think they'll understand that?

Cori: They should.

_blah_= mind-to-mind

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Later that day, while Jareth conversed with Hoggle, much to Toby's delight; Sarah had a much-needed long talk with her elder brother and the other three children went out into the backyard. As Jareth wrapped up his conference, Toby tugged gently on his sleeve. The older man looked down at the child, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, Jareth? Could, um…could I say hi to him?" The hope shining in the child's eyes made it impossible for Jareth to refuse him. After handing Toby the crystal sphere, Jareth established a mental link with the dwarf and explained what was going on. Receiving confirmation and understanding, Jareth left Toby to his happy and energetic conversation.

***

"So, just chill, alright," Sarah told her brother. Rafe looked more understanding now than he had earlier and when Jareth walked into the room, the younger man strode over to him.

"Hey, Jareth," Rafe began, "I-I just wanted to apologize. Sarah explained things to me, you know, how you were there for her after Dad and Karen's accident and after I called earlier. I really am sorry I said those things, man, I'm just really protective of my family." Rafe was actually looking at his feet by the time he finished. He didn't look up until he felt a hand settle on his shoulder, then he looked the Goblin King straight in the eye. "I may be sorry for the things that I did and said, but I won't apologize for trying to protect my little sister."

"No one is asking you to, Rafe. I, too, am protective of my family. I know exactly how you felt when you realized what I meant to your sister. I have a few siblings of my own and, being the oldest, I'm rather protective, myself. You need not worry for the safety of your siblings when I am around. I would no more harm them, nor allow harm to come to them, than I would my own siblings. Rafe, trust me. I love your sister with all of my heart. I have for a long while, since the first time I met her," the Fae said, walking over to the young woman in question. He put his arms around her and looked into her eyes. "There was just something about her, a loyalty that I greatly admired. No matter what I did, no matter what I tried, she kept her sights on her goal. On her brother. She won him back, declined my offer both times, and, in the process, that fourteen year old girl won the heart of, as many would tell you, one of the coldest, most aloof Fae in the Underground. She knows that, knows how cold I can be, and you very nearly learned it," Jareth turned to Sarah's elder brother. "Rafe, this morning in the kitchen, I know you may not believe it, but I was trying very hard to keep a hold on my temper, trying not to hurl you into an oubliette-,"

"Okay, hang on a sec," Rafe interrupted. "What, exactly, is an oubliette?"

Jareth chuckled, "An oubliette is a place to put people to forget about them. Sarah, at one point, had a replica of the Labyrinth made of wood with little knobs on the sides to maneuver a small wooden marble around the holes in the track. Those holes were meant to replicate the oubliettes of my Labyrinth. If you fall in, you must start over at the beginning. While Sarah did end up in an oubliette for a short while, one of her friends both got her out and set her on the right track, without taking her back to the beginning." He hugged Sarah close to his side. "Not that I would have left her down there for very long, just long enough to delay her considerably."

"Ah. Gotcha. So, you would have left me down there?" Rafe shot Jareth a grin, which the older man returned.

"No, I'd not have left you down there for very long, only until I'd calmed down or Sarah threatened me, which, by the way, she would have," Jareth glanced down at the woman whom he loved so much to see her smirking at him. 

"Sarah, Sarah!" 

They all three turned to the doorway to see Toby standing there with a larger-than-normal crystal orb. 

"Sarah! You'll never guess who Jareth let me talk to!" The boy's face was shining with happiness and mischief as he walked over to the immortal. After handing Jareth the sphere, the child turned to his elder sister.

"Okay, minx, I'll bite," Sarah said, "Who were you talking to?"

Toby jumped into her arms and yelled, "Hoggle!" at the top of his lungs. Sarah flinched at his volume, but didn't reprimand him for it.

"Wow, really? That's great, Toby! How is he?" Sarah smiled as the small boy started describing the conversation he had held with the dwarf. 

***

Cori looked over at Skylar. "What do you think is going on in there, Sky?" The younger boy shrugged. They were pushing Jam on the swing attached to the tree under Sarah's window.

"I dunno. Maybe Jareth killed Rafe."

"No way, Sarah wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let Jareth hurt Rafe, I know she wouldn't. And Jareth wouldn't do that, anyway. He tried so hard to control his temper this morning when they were fighting down in the kitchen-," 

"Why were they fighting? What's going o- look!! Hey, c'mere!" The boy was looking toward the house, yelling. There, peeking out of the door's window, were three small goblins. Following the child's instructions, the threesome made their way out into the yard.

"We didna do eet!! We didna do anathin'. 'Onest," one of them cried. They crept over to the three children cautiously.

"We was jus' wanderin' 'round! We didna know that we was doin' somethin' wrong," said another.

"Dinna tell His Mejesty that we was disabeedeeant! We didna know," the third put in frantically. Sky started laughing so hard he fell down. Cori grinned in spite of herself at the outburst.

"No," she cried, "that's not it at all! We were just wondering what was going on inside! We thought maybe you could us, that's all!" The relief on the faces of the three goblins was so comical that Skylar, who had nearly recovered his breath, doubled over with laughter again. The trio of Jareth's subjects did not fully understand what was so incredibly funny and simply stood there looking confused. Finally, the door opened again and Zoul came out looking for his three compatriots.

"Where have you three been, Jemzal," he asked one of them. Cori glanced at the one who answered.

"We was just lookin' 'round, m'lord," Jemzal replied. "'Onest, sir! When we looked out the door, that boy there called us out 'ere an' we thought we was in trouble over somethin', so we comes out 'ere to make sure that we wasn't. Then, them two kids starts laughin' at us for no 'parrent reason, 'til the girl says they was just wonderin' what was goin' on inside the 'ouse and then the boy starts laughin' again. Lord Zoul, why was them chits laughin' at us, sir?" Jemzal looked at the taller goblin as though Zoul could explain anything in terms simple enough for the rest of them to understand.

"They may have found the manner in which you denied responsibility for anything amusing, Jemzal," the wiser goblin remarked. At the confused looks on the others faces, he chuckled slightly, then elaborated, "They thought your continuous denials of wrongdoing were funny."

"But…but, Zoul, why'd they think it was funny," one of the other goblins asked. "I mean, all we did was say we didna do anathin'! Wha's so funny 'bout that?"

"Well, Raegez, how, exactly, did you say you didn't do anything?"

"All we said was we didna do anathin'! What is so funny 'bout that," Raegez exclaimed.

Sky entered in then. "Um, Zoul? I'm sorry, it's just, the things they said and the way they said them, they were almost in a panic, and I just…I'm sorry, guys. It's just that the tension has been so high here and I just lost it for a bit. I really am sorry. I shouldn't have-," the third goblin finally spoke up.

"No worries, chit! No 'arm done, jus' a bit o' confusion, laddy," he said.

"Well put, Grellum," Zoul told the goblin, "Well put, indeed. After all, they didn't mean anything by it."

At this point, Jareth and the others had come out to look for the truant goblins and the other children. "What is going on out here," Rafe remarked with mock severity that even Jareth was proud of.

Cori and Skylar, used to this tone, giggled, though the four goblins looked a bit uneasy. Cori told him that they were plotting world domination through green Jell-O, which, in turn caused everyone who knew what green Jell-O is to burst into almost uncontrollable laughter. When, later, the joke was explained to Jareth, everyone fell into giggles again. Finally, after fifteen minutes of mirth, Sarah calmed down enough to order pizza.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Corner:

Hehehe There. Like I promised, I've given y'all two new chappies!! Tell me how you like it, ok? Muah!! Love ya, guys!! *hugs you all*

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

\/


	15. 14 Of Heartaches and Hugs

Disclaimer:  If you don't realize by now that I don't own anything but the plot and my own characters, I'm not going to set you straight.  *grins* hehe

A/N:  Ok.  I know I said I'd update more regularly, but oh well.  Deal with it.  Sorry I made y'all wait so long for this one, though.  I sorta lost track of things.  Anyway, on with the story!

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Sarah and Jareth were sitting out on the back porch later that night while Rafe put the children to bed when the young mortal woman suddenly turned her face into the Fae's chest.  He felt his shirt dampen with her tears and gathered his trembling love onto his lap, cradling her against his chest.  Jareth dropped his mouth to the side of her head, next to her ear.  "Sarah, it's going to be all right.  If ever you need anything, you know that you don't have to hesitate in calling on me."

Sarah looked up into his eyes at that.  "Wha-What do you mean?  Oh, you have to go home soon, don't you?  Oh God, Jareth…What are we gonna do?  Rafe and I, I mean.  Without Daddy, Karen, and Mom…How are the two of us going to take care of four children?  I can barely pay for my gas, and phone bills, let alone helping out with groceries and such.  Rafe doesn't have a job here.  And, what's more, the two of us may not even get custody of the kids!  We might have a hard time getting by altogether, but…if I can't keep my brothers and Cori, I don't know what I'll do.  They're all Rafe and I have left!  Jareth…I…They're really gone, aren't they?  Daddy and Karen and Mom?  They're really gone!"  Sarah buried her face in her Goblin King's chest and sobbed.  She felt his hands rubbing small circles on her back, heard his soft, lilting voice murmuring comfortingly in the night.  "Jareth," she said as she lifted her tear-streaked face to look into his dual-colored eyes, "What if…What if Myles tries to get custody of Sky and Jam?  What if he goes after all three of them?"

"Sarah-love, I-I don't mean to change the subject, but this morning in the kitchen.  What was Cori talking about when she said that she knew better than most anyone how cruel people can be?  What happened to her last year?"  Jareth gave his lady-love a perplexed look.  He was absolutely horrified when her eyes filled again.  "Sarah?  What is it?"

"I'll tell you, Jareth.  It's really hard for Sar to talk about.  It's hard for all of us to talk about.  That she even mentioned it was one of the main reasons that I was able to refrain myself from blowing up at her this morning."  Rafe joined them on the porch.  He sat down next to them and put his hand on Sarah's back, then looked into Jareth's face.  "Sky had spent the day at a friend's house and Jam was at the babysitter's.  Myles, Sky and Jam's father, had picked Cori up from school and told her there was something at home he needed to take care of before they went to pick up the boys, so they came back to the house for a bit.  After she'd put her school things away, Myles called her from his and Mom's room.  Evidently, she thought he needed something, so she went in to ask him."  Rafe looked away from Jareth, turned his face to look out across the yard.  The young man swallowed hard and was silent for a moment.  After having gotten his emotions back under control, Rafe turned tear-burning eyes back to Jareth's.  "He…He-," Rafe broke off again, unable to continue, and buried his face in his hands.  "I was in my room doing homework when I heard her start crying and him yelling at her to just let it out.  When she yelled at him to stop, to leave her alone, to let go of her, I went to see what was going on."  All this was said somewhat brokenly, as though he were having problems getting it out.

Jareth realized why the younger man's shoulders were shaking slightly, and, disentangling an arm from Sarah, pulled Rafe into a rather brotherly embrace.  Like his sister had done before, Rafe laid his head on the Fae's shoulder.  While this surprised Jareth, he did not pull away from Sarah's brother.

Rafe was slowly able to continue with his tale.  "He had her on the bed.  The bastard had her skirt up around her waist, and his pants down at his knees.  I guess I kinda went a little crazy.  I flew across the room, pulled him off of her, and decked him.  He went down and I turned to my baby sister.  She was just laying there, crying.  I was terrified.  When I got over to her, when she saw me…"  He broke off again and stood up, walked out into the yard.

Jareth looked out at the young man, then down at his sister in his arms.  Making a quick decision, he lifted Sarah into his arms and carried her out into the yard with him.  He juggled one arm free and put his hand on the shaking man's shoulder.  "Rafe, you need say no more.  And Sarah?"  He looked down at the teary young woman he held.  "I would sooner take all three children into my care in the Underground, than allow anyone like that to take them.  You both should know that.  I-," Jareth broke off quite suddenly at the look on both Rafe and Sarah's faces.  "What…?  It was only an off-,"

Sarah silenced her lover with a quick, hard kiss.  "Jareth!  That's it, you've given me an idea," she told him.

***

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared.  I want my Mama."

"It's ok, Sky.  I want my Mom and Dad, too."

Silence.

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you…"

Rustling sounds, like someone moving on a bed.  Two young brothers wrap themselves around each other in a scarred, clinging hug.

"I love you, too, Sky."

"G'night."

"'Night."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Corner:

Whew!! *wipes sweat from forehead* That took longer than I thought it would…Sorry it took so long to post…hehe lots of schoolwork…bleh…Anyway, tell me what you think, okies??  Muah!!  Love y'all!!

Special Thanks:

Angel Heart3:  Homework?  What is this 'homework'?  hehe  I know exactly what you mean!!!  That and another round of icky writer's block are the causes that I have been un able to write very much…

Junipers-Goblet:  Really?  Thanks!!  *hugs you*

Born-Of-Elven-Blood:  hehe  Sorry for the wait… ^!~'

Rayne:  Sorry if this disappoints…but that's the way it has to be…for now…*grins wolfishly*

shina-schatten:  Wow, really?  You really think so?  Thanks!!!  *hugs*

qteeangel101:  No, none of that yet, but just bear with me…we'll get there…me pwomise…*holds up three fingures in scout's position*  honest!! Scout's honor!

"Please, leave a contribution in the leetle box."

 \

 /

 \

 /

 \

 /

 \

 /

 \

 /

 \

 /

 \

 /

 \

 /

\/


	16. 15 Of Lullabies and Teary Eyes

Disclaimer: ummm… yeah…I don't own the Labyrinth or the lullaby "My Mother, That's Who I Mean"

Sorry for the wait, guys but I was looking for this lullaby from a movie and I never did find the lyrics…so if you know the song and it isn't right, tell me and I'll fix it, ok?  Thanks!!  muah!!

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

While Rafe and Jareth spoke of matters that most young men have to deal with, Sarah went up to check on the children.  When she saw Toby and Sky curled around each other in sleep, her heart melted.  '_What are we gonna do?  I mean, I want to be with Jareth, but I don't want to leave my family.  Sure, Rafe may agree to go to the Underground, but I really don't think it's fair to uproot everyone and make them move that far after everything else that's happened…_'  Sarah sighed and pulled a blanket over the two boys.  She turned to Cori when the little girl started thrashing about in her sleep.  Placing a calm hand on the her sister's forehead, Sarah, quieted the child with a soft, soothing voice.

"S-S-Sarah?"

She turned back to look at Toby and Skylar, who had evidently woken up when she'd covered them.  "What is it, guys," she asked them quietly.  It didn't help.  Cori stirred and opened her eyes.

"What's going on, Sarah?" 

"Nothing, Cori.  I just came in to check on the four of you.  It's ok, go back to sleep.  You two, too."

"Sissy, I can't sleep.  I keep having bad dreams about the crash and Mommy and Daddy.  Sissy?"

"Yes, Toby?"

"Would you…would you sing us that lullaby that you sang for me when I was little?"

Sarah smiled.  Her mom had taught her that one.

"Sawra?"

The young woman sighed.  Now they were all up… "Sure, Toby.  Let me get Jam first, though."  Sarah walked over to the make-shift toddler bed she, Rafe, and Jareth had put together with Toby's bed and several chairs.  After lifting the small boy into her arms, she joined the others on the floor.  Cradling Jamerson in her lap, Sarah brought the other three close to her and settled them.  "This is a song," she told Cori and the two younger boys, "that I sang to both Toby and you, Cori, when they were little.  I don't know if Mom ever sang it to you guys, but she taught it to me when I was about your age, Sky.  She used to sing it to Rafe and me when we were little."  Having said that, Sarah began her mother's song.

"It's hard to remember a summer or winter 

She hasn't been there for me, 

A friend and companion I can always depend on.  

My mother, that's who I mean.

Taken for granted seeds that she's planted,

Always behind everything,

A teacher, a seeker, with both arms, I'll reach her.

My mother, that's who I mean.

Wish I could slow down the hands of time,

Keep things the way they are.

If she says so, I would give her the world,

If I could, I would.

My love and my laughter, from here ever after,

Is all that she says that she needs.

A friend and companion I can always depend on,

My mother, that's who I mean.

My mother, that's who I mean.

That's who I mean."

Sarah put the children back to bed and turned to leave the room, only to see Jareth and Rafe, who had tears running down his cheeks, standing in the doorway.  She gave them a sad smile and shooed them out, following and closing the door softly.  Then, she threw herself into her brother's waiting arms and sobbed.

***

"What am I going to do, Jareth?  I don't want to-," Rafe broke off at the sound of his sister's soft voice echoing down the stairs.

"_It's hard to remember a summer or winter ___

_She hasn't been there for me, ___

_A friend and companion I can always depend on.  ___

_My mother, that's who I mean._"

As the younger man stared off into space, Jareth saw a tear course down his cheek.  "Rafe?  What is it?"  Sarah's brother didn't answer, only shook his head and ran upstairs, Jareth on his heels.  They stopped at the children's room where Sarah sat on the floor with said children.

"Wish I could slow down the hands of time,

Keep things the way they are.

If she says so, I would give her the world,

If I could, I would.

My love and my laughter, from here ever after,

Is all that she says that she needs.

A friend and companion I can always depend on,

My mother, that's who I mean.

My mother, that's who I mean.

That's who I mean."

By the time Sarah had finished the song, Rafe was openly crying with Jareth's arm around his shoulders.  The two of them were standing in the doorway listening to Sarah's words.  Rafe remembered the last time he'd heard that song…

***************************************_FLASHBACK********************************************_

Rafe looked over at his younger sisters.  Twelve-year-old Sarah was getting six-month-old Cori ready for bed.  The two of them were baby-sitting her while their parents were out.  'Mom and Dad are fighting again…Why can't they just work through their problems without yelling at each other?'  Rafe shook his head to clear it of such bleak thoughts.  At nearly fourteen, he knew, even if Sarah didn't, what was eventually going to happen.  'Their gonna divorce, I just know it.  Why can't they work out their problems like normal people?'  Cori's sudden wailing startled him out of his reverie.

"It's ok, Cori, hush, it's ok."  Sarah was trying desperately to calm the baby when he told her to sing Cori a song.  Rafe watched as a pensive look crossed his sister's face.  He knew as soon as she did what song she was going to sing.  It was his favorite one, too.

"It's hard to remember a summer or winter 

She hasn't been there for me, 

A friend and companion I can always depend on.  

My mother, that's who I mean.

Taken for granted seeds that she's planted,

Always behind everything,

A teacher, a seeker, with both arms, I'll reach her.

My mother, that's who I mean.

Wish I could slow down the hands of time,

Keep things the way they are.

If she says so, I would give her the world,

If I could, I would.

My love and my laughter, from here ever after,

Is all that she says that she needs.

A friend and companion I can always depend on,

My mother, that's who I mean.

My mother, that's who I mean.

That's who I mean."

Rafe sighed when she finished.  He loved that song.  He hoped to hear her sing it more often…

***************************************END FLASHBACK****************************************

Jareth watched the two for a moment before wrapping them both in his own arms.  "We'll figure something out, you two.  I promise.  I will not simply abandon you to the evils of this world by yourselves, and especially not with the children.  You have my word."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Corner:

Hehe sorry if that took a bit longer than anticipated, but I've had a lot of homework lately and I think I failing Government…Oh well…Tell me what you think.  Muah!!

Special Thanks:

if-666— umm…sorry?  Ok.  Here's the deal with the kids.  Cori is Sarah and Rafe's younger sister.  She was born before their parents divorced.  She's Toby's half-sister, as well.  Skylar and Jamerson are Linda's children from her second marrige.  They have no relation to Toby, save friendship.  As to the sexual tension thing, HELLO!!! SARAH JUST LOST HER FATHER, STEP-MOTHER, AND HER MOTHER.  She's not exactly in a sexual tension-type mood.  If you want something like that, look somewhere else, because it won't show up here until later.  I just wanted to get Sarah and Jareth on good terms at the beginning of the story.  I will work a bit on the longer chapters thing, you're not the only one to have asked me that.  I'm sorry if you don't care for my characters, but I like them and that's all that matters.

shina-schatten— we'll see…Hehehe

Grouchy-- ::e-mails you::  UPDATE!!! Hehehe

Jun— Hmm…who do we all know like that? ::looks over at Jareth::

Jareth: What?  Why are you looking at me like that??  I've no notion as to what you're talking about.  Stop staring at me!!

Me: ::shakes head:: Anyway…I really like Jareth in this role as well.  It's like, he's just too irresistible like this!!  You'll just have to wait and see what happens, won't you? Hehe

Broniba— lol ok.

Sakura Fae— Aww!!  Thanks!!

Desdemona321— Well? You like?

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."


	17. 16 Decissions and Fretful Searches

Disclaimer:…I own what was not in the movie…

OMB!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe how long it's been since I worked on this!!! I am soooooooooo sorry, guys!!! I lost my floppy and started college and I now have two jobs…No excuses, though, I know that. I should have made the time to work on my stories. Still can't find my floppy, though…

A/N: This one's just for you, 'Lissa!! ::huggles you and Freja::

o.o

Jareth had returned to his castle to check on things for a bit with an invitation and a plea to return soon. While he was there, Sarah ran her idea past her elder brother.

"Rafe?" He turned to her expectantly. "What…Is there anything tying us here? I mean, what if we took the kids to the Underground? Jareth would give us all a place to stay, at least until we adjusted to everything and got our feet under us."

Rafe looked off into the fireplace. "I don't mind, Sar, but what about the kids? I mean, there's no doubt in my mind that they'd adjust to it, but what about closure? For Mom, Dad, and Karen. Would they ever get that in the Underground?"

"Of course they would, Rafe. After all, we'll be there with them to make sure they know that their parents loved them. I mean, why would they lose their senses of self and of who they are just because we move? Even if it is to the Underground. Jareth knows how important family is, it's part of what he does."

"If you say so, Miss Sarah. I'll go along with whatever mad scheme you come up with to get this done, I guess. I mean, I do see where you're going with this. Clean slate and all that."

"Exactly. Thanks, Rafe." Sarah hugged her brother and leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling when she felt his arms close around her.

"No problem, Sar."

o.o

Jareth returned to the Williams' home hoping to convince Sarah, Rafe, and the children to return with him to the Underground. To his knowledge, there was nothing left for them here. When he strode into the living room to put the proposition before them, he was surprised at their agreeability. Until, that is, Sarah explained that they'd been planning to ask him that very thing a short while before he'd returned.

By the time the children had all awoken the next morning, the three adults had planned most of the move and living situations. Cori yawned as she entered the kitchen with Jam on her hip. "Good morning, everyone," she said, "how'd y'all sleep?"

Right Guys, we need to talk. Why don't we go into the living room, ok," Sarah looked around at her brothers and sister. Everyone nodded and Toby led the way.

Once all of the children were settled on the couch, Rafe and Sarah explained what they planned with Jareth. "It's up to you guys, though, whether or not you want to go. If you don't want to, we won't go, all right?" Rafe looked around at the children clustered together on the couch across from them. While Sarah leaned back against her lover, Cori looked at her closely. The child knew how much the older female wanted to go, she wanted to go, too. She looked over at the two young boys next to her. She couldn't tell for sure, but she thought that they wanted to go, as well. The nine-year-old looked at her elder brother.

"I wanna go, Rafe," she told him. The two boys next to her nodded. "Do see dobins, Jewef," Jam exclaimed. This made everyone else grin.

"Well," Jareth said, "that, it seems, is that. Now, then, it's up to the two of you." He looked at Sarah and Rafe. "It's up to you to decide whether or not you truly wish to do this. It will be an extreme change for you. Children tend to adapt more easily to such situations, but adults generally have problems like an aversion to magic, or a dislike of Fae. Such things cause great upset in society. Sarah, I'm not as worried about you having these problems as I am Rafe. You've been there before and know what to expect, to some degree. Rafe, on the other hand, you've never experienced anything like this, and may have difficulties settling in. If you decide to do this, you will have to trust me implicitly and know that when and if I tell you to do, observe, or expect something, it is for your own good. Do you understand?"

The younger man nodded once. Sarah smiled at her younger siblings. "Well, gang, let's go get whatever you feel you need to bring along, ok?" The children raced out of the room and up the stairs, each trying to beat the others to Toby's room. Jam plodded steadily along after them. Sarah followed the kids after smiling at her brother and her lover.

o.o

"So what do you guys think of going to the Underground," Cori asked the two boys. Sky sat on the bed while Toby searched the floor under the bed for some unknown toy. She watched him with interest. "Toby, what in the world are you looking for?"

"Lancelot," came the muffled answer.

"Who?"

The boy wriggled out from under the bed. "Lancelot. My bear. Sarah gave 'im to me when I was a baby. You know, right after we got back from the Underground. I can't go without 'im!" Sarah walked into the room at that point. She took one look at her little brother's face and asked him what was wrong. "I can't find Lancelot, Sarah! I can't find him, but I can't and won't go without him!" The child's eyes welled up. "I want my bear, Sarah!" The young woman gathered her brother up into her arms and consoled him.

"He's here somewhere, Toby. Why don't you keep looking in here while I go look downstairs, ok?" The boy nodded and his sister deposited him on his bed next to Sky, and then walked back out of the room.

o.o

Author's Corner: ::peaks out from behind shield:: Um….hi…I'm back…I'm not dead…sorry for the not updating in a year thing…so...do you like? ::looks hopeful:: ::gives puppy dog eyes and sticks out bottom lip:: drop me a line and tell me what you think, dokey dokey?

Special Thanks: ::gives all reviewers cookies::

lyn: there you go!

Arwen-Nenya: sorry it wasn't sooner…::looks shamefaced:: I'll try to do better. ::nods:: I pwomise!

Ana Morales: Really? I like big families, too. I had originally planned on a larger family, but decided at the last minute to go with this. Sorry it wasn't sooner.

Angel Heart3: …0.0 ::hangs head:: I have no excuse for not updating in so long. I graduated in May, so there's been no reason for me to not post. Sorry…::cries::

Rileywolf133: I like it this way, too. Sorry I made you wait so long for this.

Lilegyptiangoddess: JARETH!!!!!! I wuv him!!

Desdemona321: ::hugs back:: no more waiting!! ::grins:: thanks!

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."


	18. 17 There you are, but who's this?

Disclaimer: I own Rafe an'th'kidlets and whomever else my imagination comes up with.

K, I'm not really awake right now so if this sux, please don't hurt me. Here we go!

> > > > > > > > >

Sarah went downstairs and found her elder brother and Jareth sitting on the couch talking. "Rafe?" He looked up at her when he heard the note in her voice that said, '_we have a problem_'. "Toby can't find Lancelot and refuses to leave without him. He is currently tearing his room apart and will move into other rooms if he can't find said toy there. I don't know about you, but I'd really prefer for him not to act like a hurricane going through this house looking for a stuffed animal." She looked at the older boy with a half amused, half annoyed expression on her face. "Are you going to help me look or are you going to sit there like a bump on a log?"

Rafe groaned and hauled himself up, then gave Jareth a hand up. "Lead on, oh fearless leader," he told his sister, "Toby shall have his confidant ere the day is through." Jareth shook his head and Sarah giggled at her brother's choice of words. The three of them split up and searched the house for the child's bear. It was Jareth who found it a half an hour later. "Sarah! I believe I've found what you're looking for. The girl strode into the room where her friend was and grinned when she saw the tattered old bear in his hands.

"Toby! Come here, please," she called. When the boy wandered in, his sibling directed him to Jareth, who, in turn, handed the child the toy. Toby threw his arms around Jareth's neck, exclaiming, "You found him, Jareth! Thank you so much!" Sarah smiled when Jareth affectionately hugged her little brother and tousled his hair. "You're very welcome, young man. Now if we're all ready? Sarah, Toby, and Jam. You're first, then I'll return for Rafe, Cori, and Skylar. All right? Let's go."

Jareth lifted the toddler from his place on Cori's hip with one arm then wrapped the other around Sarah and Toby. The room faded around them and they all appeared a moment later in the throne room of Jareth's castle. He directed the goblins to begin preparing rooms for the guests before he returned Above and fetched the rest of Sarah's family. Jareth returned with Rafe and the other two children to find the goblins in a panic and Sarah standing in front of her younger brothers staring down an unknown adversary. Jareth glared at the intruder. "Kindly tell me," he remarked, "what business you have in my kingdom and be on your way."

"Jareth, I'm hurt," the intruder said, turning around. "After all, you always told Gwen and me that we would always be welcome here if we wanted to come." The stranger grinned at the Goblin King, who smiled widely when he realized who the new arrival was.

"Gaston! I nearly didn't recognize you! How long has it been, young man? You will excuse me for a moment, won't you?" Jareth strode toward Sarah and her younger brothers. He lifted the baby onto his hip again and put his other arm around the young woman. The man led his guests to their siblings and handed the toddler to Rafe before addressing the goblins. "Calm down, the lot of you! Gaston's visit, surprise though it is, should not send you into a panic. As long as his rooms were kept up with, there shouldn't be a problem. You should all be accustomed to his and Gwen's surprise visits, so what in all the worlds is the problem?"

"We was took by surprise, you majesty. We wasn't prepared to fix up rooms for Lady Sarah, her siblings, tidy up Lord Gaston and Lady Gwen's rooms as well, 'specially on such short notice," one of the little maids told him.

Jareth raised a brow at the newcomer. "Gwen's here, too? Why am I not surprised? The two of you rarely go anywhere without the each other. Where is she, man?"

"I'm right here, Jareth."

> > > > > > > > >

Author's Corner: There you go, y'all!! The next installment of Together Again has been uploaded and chap. 18 is half done. I'm sorry for the shortness, but that was the best place to end. I luv yas!!

I'll give you a special shout out if you can guess who Gaston and Gwen are!

Special Thanks:

::passes out cookies to all reviewers::

Anne: lol thanks!!

Silver Fang: thanks for your support! Sorry it wasn't sooner.

Moonjava: me too! There's the next part.

Lyn: more! ::giggles:: neway there's the next bit!

Draegon-fire: you'll see more of that in the next chap. I brought that in for a reason, I promise.

Eleanora Rose: sorry if it's too depressing. My writing style kinda depends on my mood. If I'm happy, so's the chap. If I'm depressed or upset, so's the chap…sorry…::hugs:: and thanks for the spelling correction…it's kinda sad that I've been writing this for over a year now and you're the ONLY one to notice that. I'll fix it though. Thanks for lettin' me know!!

DavidBowieRules: lol thanks for the support!! Hope you have the time to update soon!

Rebellious-Slytherin: thank you sooo much!! You can really understand my made up characters? ::grins:: cool!

Willow-sama: there's an update for you!! I promise that I'll have the next chap up at some point this week, ok? So no worries about the slight cliffie thing! I won't leave you hangin' for long!

Whiteswan: ::grins mischievously:: oh you never know with some authors, do you?

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."


	19. 18 Glad to meet you!

Disclaimer: Didn't own it before an' I don't own it now.

Oops…heh this was s'posed to be out a long time ago, wasn't it? Heh, I'll try to do better, I promise!

:muses look at one another:

Clifford: Of course you will. You always have time for us these days. : sighs :

Byron:: puts his arm around Clifford's shoulders : It's okay, we're used to being ignored.

Silence, both of you! On with the story!

"I'm right here, Jareth."

The voice came from behind Sarah and her siblings. Everyone turned to see an extremely beautiful woman standing, almost _lounging_ against the doorframe leading into the throne room. Seeing that she had everyone's attention, the woman moved toward the group. She walked past Sarah's family and wrapped Jareth in her arms. When Jareth lifted her and swung her around in the air, laughing, Sarah raised an eyebrow. Gaston caught the look and grinned. "Jareth, I think your guests are a bit curious about Gwen and me. Would you like to explain or shall I?"

Jareth set Gwen on her feet and quickly addressed his new houseguests. "Sarah, Rafe, children? This is my brother Gaston and my sister Gwendolyn. The twins decided to grace my family with their presence when I was twelve. Gaston, Gwen this is Sarah, her elder brother Rafe, and their younger sister Cori. Here also are their half siblings Toby, who was born to their father and his new wife after their parents divorced, and Skylar, called Sky, and Jamerson, called Jam, who were born to their mother and her new husband." The Goblin King rolled his eyes as his scapegrace younger brother attempted to charm the two females. Gwen smiled, dropping a curtsey to the group of siblings.

"I'm very pleased to meet you all," she said as she rose and pulled her brother, who was spouting flattery to the nine year old little girl, back by his collar and gave him a look that said quite clearly, '_behave yourself_''. He grinned at her, and then swept a rather extravagant bow to the small group. "I've never been more delighted to become acquainted with my dearest elder brother's friends. For how long will you be honoring us with your visit?"

Sarah and Rafe looked uncomfortable for a moment, then the young woman found her voice. "For as long as Jareth can stand to house us. Between the lot of us and the goblins, there will probably be plenty to keep His Majesty on his toes." Sarah grinned at her lover, but motioned for him to continue. The Fae king walked over, wrapped one arm around the girl and took Sky into his other. He turned to address his siblings with a solemn face. "They recently lost their parents due to circumstances beyond their control and decided to come here for a time." He turned to include his subjects in his next words, "I am trusting you all to make our guests feel welcome and their stay, however long that may be, as comfortable as possible." Jareth released Sarah and set Skylar on the floor, then turned to the young maid who had come to stand behind him.

"Lord Gaston and Lady Gwen's rooms is ready, Majesty. Lady Sarah and her family's rooms is ready, too," she told him, dropping a wobbly curtsey.

The king nodded and motioned for the girl's family to follow the maid while he spoke with his siblings.

-+-+-+-+-

"So, what do you think, Rafe? Rafe?" Sarah turned to look at her brother, standing at the window in her room. She shook her head when she realized that he hadn't heard her. He was staring out at the Labyrinth. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Rafe," she said as she moved to stand beside him. "I didn't get to see it at this time of year, when it was all in bloom. I was here in late fall, when everything was settling down for winter. I still have a hard time believing that we're really here, you know? I haven't seen this place in so long, and it's barely changed at all." She looked at her brother just as he turned to look at her. "What's wrong, Rafe? Are you having second thoughts? Or are you missing Mama and Dad?"

"I'm just in shock, Sis. I'll be all right. And you're right, it is beautiful here. We should probably get some sleep now, none of us got much last night." Sarah nodded and hugged her brother then went and lay down on her bed with her younger sibs. Rafe stood where she left him for a moment, then sat himself down in an overstuffed chair and drifted off.

-+-+-+-+-

Author's corner: heh…hi everybody! Sorry that I haven't been around much. I've been busy. I'll try to do better though, I promise!

Special Thanks:

draegon-fire: There. Good friends, ne? ahahahaha! Wha'dya think?

Angel Heart3: Naughty Angel Heart! You shouldn't do that to readers! ;-p NEway, I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this one too!

Innogen: Welcome aboard! I've since learned not to do that, but I was young and insecure when I started this fic, so yeah…I'm glad you like!

Moonjava: Thanks!

Kaorinite87: I'm glad you like!

Eleanora Rose: Glad you like! Sorry it wasn't sooner. :'-(

beauty0102: Thanks! Again, I'm sorry this didn't come sooner…

AuroraAine: I did it! You inspired me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!


	20. My Deepest Appologies Author's Note

Holy Mother of God...There is absolutely no excuse for what I've done. When I first started posting on ffn, I made a promise to myself that I would not, for any reason, abandon a story without good reason. I'm very sorry for not posting in nearly four years. Time went on and took me with it, whether I liked it or not. "Together Again" is going to go through some major overhauling. I just reread the whole thing and I've decided that it needs serious work. Some things will be added, mistakes will be corrected, and, _hopefully_, I'll be more consistent with updating. Bear with me, I haven't fully decided where it's going to end up, that's something else I need to work on, but I promise it will go somewhere eventually. Keep a lookout for new additions and new improvements in the days and weeks to come.

All my love,

Delusional Reality


End file.
